Persona 4 Golden: Female version
by DragonAge18
Summary: A new girl comes into Inaba but, not all is peaceful as she and her new friends are sucked into figuring out the truth before it's too late. Come read, review, and enjoy! Only OC characters are mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In a blue limo room, a hunchback man, a blond woman in blue, and a girl with short brown hair and a black school uniform are sitting quietly, but the quiet soon ends when the hunchback man said "Welcome to the Velvet Room."

He had crazy like eyes, a very wide smile, and dressed like a butler. He continued saying "Ah...It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny...*chuckle*. My name is Igor...I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter...It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter...It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then...Why don't you introduce yourself...?"

"...Ellen Narukami." said the girl in black as she pushed up her square glasses.

"Hm...I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor said.

Ellen nodded thinking to herself _"It's only a dream, so why not?"_

Igor soon moved his hand and made a bunch of cards appear on the table in front of him and said "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Not really..." Ellen said in a quiet voice.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the results is always different. *chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it? " Igor said.

Igor then makes one of the cards flip on its own and the card shows a tower getting struck by lighting with some small people jumping off. Igor then said "Hm...The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is..."

He flips another card showing a moon and says "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"...Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in you destiny...If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

He makes the cards vanish and says "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you."

He turns Ellen's attention to the blond haired woman and says "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." the woman said in almost a boring tone.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then farewell..." Igor said.

Then soon everything went white and then Ellen woke up on the train. _"...It was just a dream, wasn't it?"_ Ellen thought to herself as she stared out the window.

She was almost to Inaba, a rural town she has to stay at for the next year. Ellen just shook her head and thought _"I'm thinking too much...It was just a dream...what else could it be?"_

She then took her mind off it and then recalled last week when everyone in her class learned that she was leaving from the city for a whole year. Everyone seemed shocked and upset but, to Ellen she didn't mind. She prefer less than more and having to deal with less people is fine with her. She may seem nice and quiet on the outside but, on the inside things were more...loud.

She soon got off the train to the Inaba train station and look around for the person who was picking her up. Her mother told her it was her younger brother who was talking care of her. She soon heard a man's voice yell "Hey! Over here!"

She looked and saw a middle age man and a little girl that looked like his daughter. She walked over to them and shook the man's hand as he said "My, my, if it wasn't for the haircut I would have mistook you for your mother when she was your age."

Ellen faintly smiled and said "I get that a lot. Someone got gum in my hair and rather than try hours getting it out I just cut all off."

"Hehehe, I don't blame yay. Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see...I'm your mother's younger brother...and that about sums it up."

"It's nice to meet you." Ellen said calmly.

"Heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met. I remember you still being a toddle." Dojima said.

He pushes the little girl a little more towards us and says "This here's my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."

Nanako blushed a little and said "...'lo."

Then she hides behind her father and Dojima just laughs and asks "What're you so shy for?"

Nanako smacks him in the back and Dojima just chuckles and says "Well then...Let's get going. My car's over there."

She follows them to the car until an unfriendly looking girl gets Ellen's attention. She calls out to her and the girl says "You dropped this."

It was a piece of paper. Ellen took the paper saying thank you and saw it was the note she made of Dojima's address. The girl then said "Whatever. All I did was picked it up."

Then she walked off and so did Ellen. They drove into town and first stop by the gas station called MOEL. A gas attendant comes up to them as they get out of the car. While Nanako went to the restroom, gas attendant asked "Are you taking a trip?"

"No, we just went to pick her up. She just moved here from the big city." Dojima said.

"The city, huh...?" the attendant asked.

Ellen just nodded and looked elsewhere around the town. By look of this area, it looked like a shopping district. There were a few shops and small warehouses. _"Not much here, it seems. I might have to start ordering my books online..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

She then heard the attendant ask "Are you in high school?"

Ellen just nodded and the attendant continued saying "Does is it surprise a city girl to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do. I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part time jobs."

 _"Or simply read, jackass. There's more things to do besides those things..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

"Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now. Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student."

"Thank you. I'll think about it." Ellen simply said while shaking his hand.

In realty she though _"Not in your lifetime."_

The attendant then left and Ellen saw Nanako come back. She was looking right at her when suddenly Ellen had a strike of pain in her head. She then heard Nanako ask "...Are you ok? Did you get carsick? You don't look too good..."

"I-I think I'm alright. Thank you." Ellen said.

Whatever that was with her head, it's gone now. She just felt dizzy now, probably from the long trip. Dojima soon came back from taking a smoke and asked "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired." Ellen said.

"That's understandable. It must have been a long trip for you. Well, let's get back home." Dojima said.

They all got back in the car and arrived at the Dojima residence. This is where she has to live for a whole year. She went inside and after awhile of unpacking they all had dinner together. Dojima soon said "Alright, let's have a toast."

They toast and soon he said "So...your mom and dad are busy as always...They're working overseas, was it? And your brother is studying abroad in America?"

Ellen nodded and said "Yu wants to be a world culture teacher. He figured doing his studies around other areas would be best for him."

"Huh, not a bad career choice."

Ellen faintly smiled and said "My mom said the same thing."

"Hehe, doesn't surprise me, but anyway I know it's only for a year but, getting stuck here because of your parents...it's rough being a kid."

Ellen shook her head and said "Don't feel too bad. This happens more often than you think. I'm use to it."

"Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home." Dojima said.

"Thank you, I will." Ellen said.

"Good. Well anyway...let's eat."

They were about ready to chow down when Dojima's phone rang. "Ugh...who's calling at this hour." Dojima moaned.

He get's up and answers the phone. After a bit he hangs up and says to them "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me."

Nanako get's up and Dojima says to Nanako "I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help her out, ok?"

"...Okay." Nanako said sounding disappointed.

Dojima then leaves and Nanako turns on the TV. _"Bummer, he has to go out in the rain...Maybe I should say something..."_ Ellen thinks to herself.

"So what does dad do, Nanako-chan?" Ellen asks.

"He...investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. My dad's a detective." Nanako answers.

"Huh, I see...that must be tough."

"It's always like this."

"I can relate with things like that."

The news soon came on before Nanako could say anything. "And now for the local news. City council secretary Taro Nametame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye."

"...This is boring." Nanako said and changed the channel.

 _"I agree. That crap with that affair has been going on for days now."_ Ellen thought to herself.

A commercial came on saying "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself and get in touch with our products."

 _"Sure, its a deal when no one looks at the prices and does the math."_ Ellen thought to herself.

Then the little jiggle came out saying "Every day's great at your Junes!"

Then Nanako sings that same jiggle and Ellen couldn't help but, smile a little. It's cute when a little kid sings it. After dinner, Ellen went to bed thinking about what her new school will be like and hoping it will be quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Do you seek the truth...?"

Ellen has been walking on this fogging path for what seems like forever. _"I've been having weird dreams lately."_ Ellen thought to herself as she kept walking.

She then heard that voice again "If it's truth you desire, come and find me..."

"Where are you?" she asked.

No one answered and she kept on walking. She soon came across a door. She knew someone was inside. Maybe it was the voice? She soon walked in. Once she did she felt a sword in her hand and saw...something. It was hard to see who it was because of the fog. The person said "So...You are the one pursuing me...Hmhmhm...Try all like..."

She began to strike the unknown figure. She didn't know why but, she felt...threaten. So the figure said "Hmmm...It seems that you can see a little, despite the fog..."

She struck again and the figure said "I see...Indeed...That is very interesting information..."

She struck again and the figure still said "But...You will not catch me so easily...If what you seek is "truth," then your search will even harder..."

The fog then became thicker and she couldn't the figure anymore. She still tried find it but, it was useless as she heard the figure say "Everyone sees what they want to...And the fog only deepens..."

Ellen decided to guard, waiting for a big attack to happen. However she only heard the figure say "...Will we meet again...? At a place other than here...Hmhm...I look forward to it..."

Ellen then lose consciousness and woke up in her room. She soon heard Nanako say "Breakfast ready."

She looked at the clock and say it was almost time to get up. She rubbed her head feeling like she had a nightmare. _"What was that about?"_ Ellen thought to herself wondering about the nightmare.

She then let it go as she got ready for school. When she got dressed in her uniform and got her things ready. she went down stairs to see Nanako finishing making breakfast. "Good morning." she said to Ellen.

Ellen sat down on the table and soon asked "Do you do the cooking?"

"I can toast bread...and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. Dad can't cook so I buy dinner."

"Well, everything looks great. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Um, you're starting school today, right?"

Ellen nodded and said "Yeah."

"My school's on the way, so...let's go together."

Ellen faintly smiled and said "Sure."

After breakfast, they walked together half and split up at Samegawa flood plain. It was pouring rain today. Ellen then walked on her to school and on her way she saw a boy lose control on his bike and crashed in a pole. Ellen saw him holding his crouch in pain and thought _"Wow, that looked painful...I should get to school."_

She soon arrived at school. She looked at the building for a moment thinking _"Huh, Yasogami High School...I wonder what kind of life awaits me here?"_

She went inside and was soon introduced to the class by Kinshiro Morooka as he yelled at the class to be quiet and yells "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!"

Ellen saw everyone in the class look at each other with uncomfortableness while Ellen thought to herself _"Jeez, is this guy a teacher or a priest?"_

Morooka continues saying "Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage and she's just as much of a loser here as she was there so you boys better not get any ideas on hitting on her! Tell 'em your name kid and make it quick."

"My name is Ellen Narukami. It's nice to meet you all." Ellen said with a faint smile trying to be nice.

However her thoughts say _"This teacher is going to be the bane of my existence! I just know!"_

"Hey! What's with the stupid look you got on, Jordon!? And you, what's with the stupid haircut!? You almost look like a boy. Was that the fashion of the city when you left?" Morooka asked Ellen.

"No, someone put gum in my hair. It's really hard to get gum out of long hair so I just cut it all off before I got here." Ellen simply said.

"Oh come on! It can't be that hard!"

"You lose more hair trying to get it out than getting it cut by a barber." Ellen said.

"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" a girl with a green jacket sad with her hand up.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Ya hear that? Your seat's over there. So hurry up and siddown already!" Morooka said.

Ellen sat down next to the girl and the girl soon leans over and whispers "He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class...Well, we just have to hang in there for a year."

Ellen only nodded and she could hear others in the class say "Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here..."

Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side. Then again, we're all in the same boat..."

"Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you respond in orderly manner!" Morooka yelled.

The rest of the day was just Morooka bitching about this and that. Ellen was grateful that the day was over so she could head to the library and see what they had. However that wasn't going to happen today as they all soon heard the school intercom say "Attention, all teacher. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."

 _"Huh, what a bummer. I wish I was in the library when that came on, at least it would have been quiet...oh well...glad brought something to do."_ Ellen thought to herself as she took out a book. It was a new fantasy book series she was getting into.

She soon heard the school intercom say "Attention, all student. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contract your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat..."

That made Ellen put her book down and think _"Wait? Something happen? Here in a place so small? How odd..."_

Ellen put her things away and she was about to walk home by herself when the girl in the green jacket said "Hey, are you going home by yourself? Why don't you come with us? Oh nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?"

Ellen nodded and said "Of course."

"Well, nice to meet you! This is Yukiko Amagi." Chie said turn the attention to her friend.

Yukiko had long black hair and wore a red uniform. She soon said "Oh, nice to meet you...I'm sorry that this is so sudden..."

C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all." Chie said.

"Ask away then." Ellen simply said.

They were about to leave when the boy from this morning came and said "Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka...? This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see..."

The boy with brown hair look like death was behind him as he said quickly handing a DVD to Chie "And... I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my paycheck! See ya! Thanks!"

He tries to running way but, Chie caught by kicking him in the crouch and she opens up her DVD and yells "What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked...My "Trail of the Dragon"...!"

"I think mine's cracked too...C-Critical hit to the nads..." the boy muttered in pain.

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh. Yukiko-san...Are you worried about me...?" the boy asked.

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Chie said.

They left him and made it to the gates only to be stop by an odd looking boy with black eyes and messing hair. He said in almost a nervous tone "You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?

"What...? Wh-Who are you?" Yukiko asked looking both shock and confused.

They heard a few boys say "What's up the him? What's school's he from?"

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move..."

"I bet you can of TaP he gets knocked out."

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?"

 _"Morons..."_ Ellen thought to herself with almost an annoyed look on.

"Um, s-so...are you coming or not?" the odd boy asked.

"I-I'm not going..." Yukiko said.

"...Fine!" the boy yelled and then ran off.

"What an odd boy..." Ellen said.

"Wh-What did he want from me?" Yukiko asked.

"What did he want...? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date." Chie said.

"Huh? Really...?" Yukiko asked.

"You really had no clue? Sheesh...But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden." Chie said.

"...At least he tried. Poorly tired but, tired nonetheless." Ellen said.

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" said the boy from earlier this morning.

He continued saying "Man, you're cruel...You got me the same way last year."

"I don't recall doing that." Yukiko said.

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?" the boy asked existed.

"...I'd rather not." Yukiko said.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up...Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much." the boy said.

Then he rode off as Chie yelled "We're just curious, is all!"

"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this..." Yukiko said to Ellen.

"It's fine." Ellen simply said.

More people started staring and Chie said noticing "C'mon, let's go. Everyone staring."

They started walking home and Chie asked Ellen about why she moved and her life a bit. Chie said after Ellen answered her questions "Ah...so you came here because of your parents' job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious...There really is nothing here, huh? That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside. Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami...I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!"

"Huh? It's...just an old inn." Yukiko said.

"No way, it's been in all sortsa magazines as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. Their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going." Chie said.

"...I don't think that's entirely true." Yukiko said.

"So, tells us, are you always this shy? You don't seem like the person who talks very much." Chie asked.

 _"That's a first. No one's ask me that before..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

Ellen thought for a moment then said "I don't think of myself as shy, I just prefer my books. People back at the city are mostly assholes so I've always kept my distance...I guess that's weird for a place like this, huh?"

"I've just never meant some one with that much of an interest in studying." Chie said.

"What kind of books do you read, Ellen?" Yukiko asked.

"All kinds...well expect mysteries. I don't care for them too much." Ellen said.

"How come?" Chie asked.

"I can normally figure out who did it by the tenth chapter." Ellen said.

"Woah...that's-Hey, what's that?" Chie asked pointing ahead.

They walked over to a large group of people near by. They all heard two housewives say to each other "So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street..."

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?"

"I wanted to see it too."

"Uh, you got here too late...The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here..."

"Wait...What did she just say? A dead body?" Chie said in shock.

 _"How did this happen? In such a small town, this happens?"_ Ellen thought to herself.

She then saw Dojima and he saw her and walk to them asking "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Did something happen?" Ellen asked.

"Well...you could say that. That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here..." Dojima said.

"...You know this guy?" Chie asked.

Ellen nodded and Dojima said "I'm Detective Dojima, her guardian. Uhh...Well, how should I say this...I hope you get along with her, but you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home."

They soon see a man bolting pass them and here him hurl farther away. He was a young guy with black hair and eyes. Dojima yelled "Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to be sent back to the central office?!"

"I-I'm sorry...Nngh..." said Adachi looking pale.

 _"He must have saw the body."_ Ellen thought to herself.

"*sigh* Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" Dojima said.

Then they both went off and Chie soon said "Was this what that announcement was about...?"

"Possibly." Ellen said.

"What do they mean...it was hanging from the antenna...?" Yukiko asked.

"Hey Yukiko...? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Chie asked.

"Good idea..." Yukiko said.

"Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!" Chie said.

Ellen nodded and they all went home. Back at the Dojima residence it was just her and Nanako again. Ellen made dinner for a change and Nanako seemed happy about it but, as they sat and watch TV together Nanako said "I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight..."

Just as Ellen was about to say something the news came on as the announcer said "Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba. The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27 year old announcer at the local television station. The initial results od the Inaba Police Department's have revealed..."

"Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where dad's works!..."

"It will be alright." Ellen said trying to give some comfort.

"...I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens."

Nanako still didn't look convinced as the announcer continued saying "The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."

 _"...They're sure are a bunch desperate people no matter where you go. Why did the killer kill the lady here? It would make more sense to kill her in the city. More people to fame but...nah, I'm thinking too much on this!"_ Ellen thought to herself.

"They found her on the roof? That's scary..." Nanako said looking afraid.

Ellen was about to say something when the Junes commercial came on and she calmed down. After awhile she went to bed hoping this case will be solved soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next as Ellen walk to school she saw the same boy on the bike get into a crash again and got stuck in a trash bin. _"That's where that stupid bike should be at this point...I guess I should help this time."_ Ellen thought to herself.

She helped him get out and he said looking grateful "Whew, you saved me. Thanks! Umm...Oh yeah, that's right. you're that transfer student, Ellen Narukami. I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to finally meet ya."

"Finally?" Ellen asked.

"Well, I was gonna say hi yesterday but, I didn't think it was the right moment and you didn't look interested, but say did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna."

"I know. People won't be quiet about it. They're like talking bees. Always clinging on the sweetest flower or in this case the sweetest news...Oh, sorry. My old school was nothing but-"

"Talking bees *chuckle*? Don't worry I get. I used to live in the city too...Oh crap, we're late! You want a ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine."

"Uh...sure, why not?"

They rode to school together and afterwards she told herself she would never do it again. _"He's defiantly from the city...he rides like a moron."_ Ellen thought to herself as she sat down and got her stuff ready for class. After a day of Morooka's bitching, the day end and Ellen was gonna go to the bookstore, when Yosuke came to her and said "So, you getting used to this place?"

"I'm getting used to it as much as I've been with the rest of them." Ellen said.

"...Take it you move around a lot."

"Right on the dot."

"There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain...something you can't get anywhere. The air's clean, the food's great...Oh, you know about the local delicacy? It's grilled steak! Like that's anything special, huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning so it's on me."

Chie then came up to them and said "What about me, huh? No apologies? My "Trail of the Dragon."

"Urgh...You always come around when I'm talking about food..." Yosuke muttered.

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Chie asked.

"I'll pass...I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway." Yukiko said.

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke asked.

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well, I should be on my way." Yukiko said.

Then she left and Chie said "Oh well. We should get going too."

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat two people...?" Yosuke said.

 _"You could make another offer but, that's probably gonna strike you later..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

They all soon walked over to Junes and had a quick snake and drink. Chie said angrily "THIS is the cheap place you were talking about...? They don't have grilled steak here."

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change plans." Yosuke said.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place." Chis said.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything." Yosuke protest.

"What are you talking about?" Ellen asked.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six mouths back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned here to manage it. So our entire family moved out here." Yosuke said.

He takes his drink and said "Here, this is to welcome you to town."

"Thanks." Ellen said grabbing her's.

"Satonaka, yours is on me too." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I know." Chie said grabbing her's.

 _"Like you had much of choice in the matter..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

They had a small toast and the conversation was animated over small talk. "So Yosuke, I've been hearing you've awfully nice to our transfer student." Chie said.

"W-What are you talking about?" Yosuke asked afraid to where this was going.

"I heard you gave her a ride to school and then you buy lunch. That's pretty nice of you, if you know what I mean." Chie said.

"D-Dude, it's not like that! She helped me! I just owe her!" Yosuke yelled.

"Uhuh, sure. I see how it is..." Chie said nodding to herself.

"It's not like that! I am not interested. C'mon dude, back me up-"

They both notice that Ellen pulled out a book, not really paying attention. "Um..." Chie said not sure what to do.

"Hey Ellen...ELLEN!" Yosuke yelled to get her attention.

Ellen snapped out of it saying "Huh, what?"

"Dude, how long were you reading?" Yosuke asked.

"I wasn't sure what you two were talking about, so I thought I'd get back to my book. I think I'm getting to a really good part." Ellen said smiling a little due to her excitement towards the novel.

"What's ya reading?" Chie asked.

"...A fantasy." Ellen said.

"Yeah, but what's it called?" Chie asked.

"Oh...um..." Ellen said trying to find words.

It was Iron Shield, a romantic, fantasy novel about a woman fighting in the armies to one day find her husband and be with him again. She always got embarrassed when it came talking about those kind of books. They're not very kid friendly books. Before she had to answer, Yosuke became her saving grace saying "Ah, leave her alone Chie. It's probably a collage book or something."

"Umm...yeah. That's it." Ellen said going with it.

"Alright then. You know, thinking about it now, it's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and...Oh, uh..." Chie said.

"...You can't blame it all on Junes, can you...?" Yosuke asked.

Before anyone could answer, Yosuke see's someone. A girl with light brown hair and wore a Junes uniform. Yosuke said "Hey, It's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back."

He soon leaves and Ellen asked Chie "Who is that?"

"That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping distract...I think she' working here part-time, though." Chie answered.

They listen to them talking with Yosuke saying "Hey, how's it going? You look beat."

"Heeey! I'm finally on break...What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bring your friends here?"

"Madam, you wound me! Kidding aside...You look down. Did something happen?"

"...It's nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen. I..."

"*chuckle* I'm okay. Thanks, though. *sigh* Why'd I leave school early yesterday...?"

Saki looks over to Ellen and Chie and said "Hey...is she the kid who transferred here."

Saki walks over to the "Are you the transfer student? Oh, did you here about me already?"

"A little" Ellen said.

"It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with other girls much, if at all." Saki said.

"Uh-Not necessarily..." Yosuke said.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good. Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you." Saki said.

Ellen shrugs her shoulders and says "Eh, I've seen worse."

"*chuckle*" Saki said.

"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that." Yosuke said.

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go...Laters!" Saki said then she left.

Yosuke sat back down and said "Hahah, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way..."

 _"...Open your eyes, you poor fool."_ Ellen thought to herself. She felt something off with Saki.

Still Yosuke continues saying "She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way..."

"Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Haha, I get it...So that's how it is...The daught of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain...Hoho, the flame of forbidden love!" Chie said.

"Wha-!? Dude, it's not like that." Yosuke said blushing.

Ellen couldn't help but, giggle at that. Chie then said "Oh reaaaally...Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the Midnight Channel? You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen...And they say that person's your soulmate."

"What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful...How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?" Yosuke said.

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it , do you?!" Chie yelled.

"Of course I don't." Yosuke said.

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out-then you'll see." Chie said.

"Try it out...? Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself!? Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid...All that aside...you know that "incident" yesterday? You guys think it was murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around...? Heehee..."

"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one...? All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight...Ellen?"

Ellen was reading her book again. "ELLEN!" Chie yelled.

"Huh?" Ellen said snapping out of it.

"When did you start reading?" Chie asked.

"After you were done talking about the Midnight Channel thingy." Ellen said.

"Ah, ok then."

They all soon went home with Ellen thinking _"Well, that was both interesting and stupid..."_

Later that night, it was just Ellen and Nanako again. Ellen asked so the silence would stop "Don't worry."

"...Yeah." Nanako aid still looking worried.

The door soon opened and Dojima came home looking exhausted saying "What a day...I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No. You're late again..." Nanako said.

"I'm sorry...Been busy at work." Dojima said.

Then he sits down and asks Nanako "Can you put the news on for me?"

Nanako changes the channel looking annoyed and the announcer soon said "Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi. The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with local student who found Ms. Yamano's body."

"*sigh* An interview with the kid...? Where the hell did they find her?" Dojima said.

The scene change to a girl being censored and the reporter said sounding too existed "What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?"

"U-Umm..." the girl said trying to find words.

 _"Huh, she looks familiar..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

"Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?" the reporter asked.

"Huh...? She was killed?" the girl asked.

"Oh, errr...So did you see anyone suspicious around here?"

"No, not really..."

"We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"

"Huh? That's..."

The reporter keeps going on and on and then it soon end, switching back to announcer said "-a tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result..."

"Hmph. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink about it..." Dojima said.

A commentator appeared saying "It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna...Id have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit."

"Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime." the announcer said.

"Loads of prank calls, though..." Dojima said.

"So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?" said the commenter.

It soon went to commercial to Junes saying "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sang.

Then she asked "Hey Dad...Can we go to Junes together sometime?"

Dojima didn't say anything and Nanako turned to face him saying "...No?"

They soon heard him snoring. He fell asleep. "*sigh* Geez..." Nanako said looking disappointed.

After awhile Ellen went to bed but, she couldn't sleep so she stayed up to see this Midnight Channel in action while thinking to herself _"Ok, this has got to be the stupidest I've ever done...I doubt this will work..."_

She stared at the TV until it turned midnight. One minute in and nothing happen. Ellen was about to go to bed when suddenly something did appear on TV. It was blurry but, it was a girl on there. It looked like she was in pain. Then it stopped and then her head began to hurt as she heard a mighty female voice "I am thou...thou art I. Thou are the one who will open the door..."

Then it stopped and Ellen had the thought to touch the TV and as soon as she did she began to get sucked in. After a bit of struggling she got out and smacked her head on the work table. After assuring a frighten Nanako that she was alright, Ellen thought to herself feeling the sweat on her neck _"W-What the hell was that?!...That was...nuts...I'll just...tell those other guys tomorrow...I'm going to bed."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was raining again today. As Ellen walked to school she heard Chie yelling out from behind "Perfect timing! Sorry, move over!"

Before Ellen could turn around, Chie came under Ellen's umbrella. "Um...I did have my own, but I saw this kung fu movie where they used an umbrella to pull off some sweet moves...And...I accidentally broke mine trying to mimic the movie."

"...Ok?" Ellen said

It was the only thing she could say aloud but, she thought to herself _"This is my brother breaking mom's favorite teapot after watching that spy movie all over again."_

"By the way...did you see it?" Chie asked.

"...I did." Ellen said feeling the pain in the back of her head.

"Aha, do tell. But the person it showed...Never mind. I'll save it for when the others are around. We're gonna be late for school."

They walked to school together and while walking Chie asked "Sooooo...what was that book you were reading yesterday? Call me curious, but the cover of it isn't something I've see before."

Ellen stopped, took a deep breath, and said "Look, girls have something that is there paradise. An escapism if you will and some of these things are to be kept secret."

"So I'm not gonna know...?"

"No...not unless you look into my bag, but I un-advice it."

"Oh ok..."

"It's nothing personal, I promise."

"Ok..."

They walked the rest of the way and after an easy lecture with Ms. Sofue, the world history teacher, Yosuke came to her and said looking a little worried "Y-Yo. Um...It's uh, it's not really that important, but...Well, yesterday on TV, I...Oh, uhh...Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha..."

"...Alright, just take care of yourself, ok? You don't look well." Ellen said.

Chie soon came to them and said "Yosuke, did you hear the rumor? Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body."

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down...She doesn't seem to be at school today either." Yosuke said.

Chie then turned to Yukiko and said "Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?"

"Things are really out of hand right now...I'm sorry." Yukiko said looking stressed.

She soon leaves and Yosuke says "Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?"

"I guess they're running her ragged..." Chie said.

 _"If I had to help run an inn that popular, I would be stressed out too."_ Ellen thought to herself.

"By the way, did you see...it...last night?" Chie asked.

"Huh...? Uh, well...What about you?" Yosuke asked.

"I did! I seriously saw a girl! But...my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean? I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure...Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform, and... Chie said.

"Hey...I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier..." Yosuke said.

"Wait, so you saw it too!? And we saw the same girl..? Does that mean...we have the same soulmate?" Chie asked.

"How should I know? How 'bout you? Did you see it?" Yosuke asked.

Ellen told them the weird things that happened last night as calm as she could. After she was done, Yosuke said "It sounds like we all saw the same person...But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into you TV...? Were you that tired last night? You've must just fallen asleep in front of your TV."

"Well, I fell alright..." Ellen said rubbing her injured head.

"That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. If it had ben bigger-Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV." Chie said.

"Oh yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this mouth." Yosuke said.

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung fu movies on the big screen! Hwa-taaa!" Chie said raising her foot like a fighter.

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe." Yosuke said to Ellen.

 _"I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into...yeah, maybe I can find one to push you in with a punch, you moron!...*sigh* but then again what was expecting. This is a stupid story to believe..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

They all went to Junes together in the electronics department. "Wow, this is huge! And...Holy crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?" Chie said.

"I dunno...Rich folks? Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around." Yosuke said.

"Huh...Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free." Chie said.

Ellen just nodded, thinking about something. Meanwhile the others tried to get in the TV by pushing their hands in it. After nothing happen Yosuke said "...Nope, can't get in. Figures."

"Haha, this proves it. It was all just a dream." Chie said.

"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side...Argh, what am I saying!? So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?" Yosuke said.

"They said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?" Chie asked.

The two walked over to the right a it to look at another TV. Yosuke said "Well, Miss, might I suggest this one over here? It's the newest model, just released this spring..."

"Wha-that's not cheap at all! There's way too many zeroes!" Chie yelled.

"I should've asked what you meant by "cheap" right off the bat." Yosuke said.

"You've got connections, right? C'mon, hook me up!" Chie said.

"You know I can't do that...Hey, how aout this one over here? It's a display unit. It's a little old, but..." Yosuke said.

Ellen turned back to the TV in front of her. _"Maybe I'll be able to get in...It's big enough at least..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

Ellen then walked closer to it and stick her hand in it. Just like last night, it went in. She heard Yosuke say "Oh yeah, Ellen, what kind of TV do you-"

"Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?" CHie asked.

She turned to see Ellen and Yosuke said "I-Is her arm...in the TV...?"

"Whoa...Uhhh...Is that some kinda...new model? L-Like with a new function?" Chie asked nervously.

"Hell no!" Yosuke yelled.

They both ran to Ellen and Chie said "You gotta be kidding me...Did you really stick your hand through the screen?"

"What does it look like to you?" Ellen asked Chie.

"Oh man...This is for real...That's some magic trick! So how's it work, huh!? What's the magician's secret!?" Yosuke asked freaking out.

"I don't know but, maybe..." Ellen said.

Then she put her head in it. Just like her hand it went in. "H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?" Yosuke asked freaking out even more.

"Oh my God!" Chie yelled.

"Huh, it's very empty inside." Ellen said.

"Wh-What do you mean, "inside"!?" Yosuke asked.

"Wh-What do you mean, "empty"!?" Chie asked.

"It's also quite spacious. Huh, weird." Ellen said.

"Wh-What do you mean, "spacious"!?" Yosuke asked.

"I mean, what's going on!?" Chie asked.

"Holy crap...I-I think this is all too much for my bladder..." Yosuke said.

"What the-? Are you gonna pee your pants!? Chie asked.

"I've been holding it in all day! I-I haven't had a chance to go...Aaarrgh! Can't...hold it...anymore...!" Yosuke said.

Yosuke ran off but, then came back saying "Shit! Customers! They're coming!"

"What!? But we've got a girl half stuck in the TV here! Wh-What're we gonna do!?" Chie yelled.

They ran around and soon tripped on Ellen and they all fell into the TV. They fell for a bit and then landed hard on a place unknown. The place was fogging and hard to see. They all got up and Chie asked "So...uh...we're still alive...Right?"

Ellen looked up and said "Is this a dream?"

"No, I'd say the pain I'm feeling right now is very real." Yosuke said.

"R-Real...?" Chie asked.

"Whoa!" Yosuke yelled.

"Wh-What now?! Did you wet you pants!?" Chie asked.

"No, stupid! Look around!" Yosuke yelled.

They looked around and Chie asked "Is this...a studio? All this fog...Or is it smoke?"

"No, it's fog. If it was smoke, we would be smelling it by now." Ellen said as a matter fact.

"Huh...There's not place like this in Inaba, is there...?" Chie asked.

"Hell no...But man...this place is huge..." Yosuke said.

"What're we gonna do...?" Chie asked.

"Let's look around and-" Ellen tried to say.

"Huh? But..." Chie said.

"Let me finish. Let's look around and find an exit." Ellen said.

"O-Oh...ok." Chie said.

"I agree. There's got to be an exit somewhere." Yosuke said.

"Hey, wait a minute...Which way did we come in from?" Chie asked.

"...Above." Ellen said looking up.

"What?!" Chie asked.

"Think about it. Most of us fell on your backs. If we entered in the right or left then we would have landed on our sides." Ellen said.

"Oh ok..." Chie said thinking how Ellen could think like that in this situation.

"So if we entered from above then how to we get out?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know. That's why we should look around." Ellen said.

"Is there really a way outta here...?" Chie asked.

"We got in...so we must be able to get out somehow." Yosuke said.

"That's true, but..." Chie said.

"If there's no exit, we're trapped so let's cross our fingers and look around." Yosuke said.

They all soon walked around. They soon enter a new unknown area. Chie soon said "What is this place...? It feels different from where we were before..."

"It looks like we're in some kinda building, but...Damn, this fog's so think, I can hardly see." Yosuke said.

"Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?" Chie asked.

"I can't be positive, but we've gotta trust our instinct a little." Yosuke said.

"I know, but..." Chie said.

"We got to keep going." Ellen said.

They walked on soon finding a room. The fog in the room is lighter than outside. Yosuke said "Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?"

"I've notice that too..." Ellen said.

Yosuke checked his phone and said in disappointment "No service. What a surprise..."

"Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going..." Chie said coming in.

When the others turned around they saw the room was a disaster. Ripped posters and splatters of red and yellow all over. "It's a dead end! There's no exit!" Chie yelled.

"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go..." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, talk about having demons..." Ellen said.

"Aargh! I can't hold it any longer...My bladder's gonna explode...!" Yosuke said.

He ran to a corner and Chie yelled "Yosuke!? What're you doing!?"

"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!" Yosuke yelled.

"You're going here!? Oh, you have got to be kidding..." Chie said.

"T-Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!" Yosuke yelled.

Ellen turned around while after a bit Yosuke said "Aaaaargh...I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!" Yosuke yelled.

"Like I care...Anyways...what's with this room? Check out these posters...Their faces are all cut out...Someone must really hate this person." Chie said.

"Dude...this chair and rope...That kind of arrangement is never good...It's tied in a noose...Is this a scarf?" Yosuke said.

"C'mon...Let's go back to where we came from and look somewhere else for an exit..." Chie said.

They were about to leave when Yosuke said "Hey...I think I've seen that poster before..."

"Who CARES!? Let's go! I am sick of this place! And I'm not feeling so good..." Chie yelled.

"Now that you mention it, me too..." Yosuke said.

"...Let's leave. I'm feeling sick too." Ellen said feeling heavy.

"Alright, let's go back. I'm seriously starting to feel sick too..." Yosuke said.

Then they all went back to where they started. "Whew...We finally made it back here...Wait...What's that...?" Chie said.

"Th-There's something over there!" Yosuke yelled.

They saw a figure far off. It walked over it was an odd looking bear mascot. "What is this thing? A monkey? A bear...?" Chie asked.

"What in the world...?" Yosuke asked.

"Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys...?" asked the bear.

"*gasp* It talked! W-What are you!? Y-You wanna fight!?" Chie yelled.

"D-Don't yell at me like that..." said the bear cowering in fear.

 _"...He doesn't look like a threat."_ Ellen thought to herself.

Then she walked up the bear and petted it on the head saying "We're sorry. We didn't mean to bother you. Are you ok?"

The bear purred and smiled saying "You're nice...your hands are so soft."

"What are you?" Ellen asked.

"I'm a bear. Can't you tell? I live here by myself. I've always lived here. It doesn't have a name."

"You...live here?" Yosuke asked.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache." the bear said.

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yosuke asked.

"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!" the bear yelled.

"Hey, what's you problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!? What ARE you!? Where are we!? What the hack's going on here!?" Chie yelled.

The bear hides behind Ellen closely and says "I already told you...A-Anyways, you should hurry back."

Ellen pets the bear head again while Yosuke said "What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right? Well, so do we! We just down know how, dammit!"

The bear yells at Yosuke "Urrrrgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!"

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit-Wait...What?" Yosuke said.

The bear taps his foot and a three old TVs appeared. "What the hell!?" Yosuke said.

"Wh-Where did those TVs come from!?" Chie asked.

They walked in front of them while the bear yelled "Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!"

The bear pushed them into the TV and after a bit of protesting from everyone they fell inside and made it back to Junes on the floor. "Huh? Is this...?" Chie asked.

"Did we...make if back?" Yosuke asked.

"It looks that way." Ellen said while they all stood up.

They all heard a store announcement say "Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight. All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!"

"Crap, it's already that late!?" Yosuke asked.

"Looks like we were in there for quite a while..." Chie said.

"That's right...Now I remember where I saw that poster before..." Yosuke said.

He points at the poster saying "Look over there! That's the poster we saw!"

"What's up now?" Chie asked

She turned around and said "Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face, but it was Misuzu Hiiragi...She's been all over the news lately. Something about...her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day."

"Hey, so does that mean...? That weird room we saw... Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death...? Now that I think about it...there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling...Yaaargh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore...But before I do, Ellen you were amazing back there!" Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you kept calm back there...!" Chie said.

Ellen started to walk off then turned around and said "No...back there I was nearly scared out of mind...I didn't know if we were going to live or die or if that bear was going to breath fire or not at us...my point being thanks for the compliment, but I'm going to have something to eat, take a nice warm bath, and go. to. bed. Goodnight."

Ellen then left and went home thinking to herself _"Ok, first the mess up dreams, then the murder, and now a world inside the TV. What's next? Crawling through dungeons?!"_

When she got home, she sat down with the Dojimas still feeling sluggish. "Hey, welcome home." Dojima said.

"Hey..." Ellen said.

It was quiet for a moment then Dojima said "Uh-Hmm...Well, I doubt you'd know...But have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?"

"I heard she discovered the body, but little else..." Ellen said.

"Yeah, it's true...To be honest...we got a call from her family. She's disappeared. We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet...*sigh* Work just keeps piling up..." Dojima said.

"...Well, I hope she's found soon." Ellen said.

The news came on as usual with the announcer "And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town. up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown. But the police investigation has found that she had been staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn. She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal...?"

"Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hot springs are first-rate. The manger's teenage daughter also works there, and it's rumored that she'll take over the inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!" said the commentator.

"Uhh...I-I see ...Moving along, it's time for the weather report. The rain has begun to subside. From now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced, so please be careful if you plan on driving in the area..."

The news continues. "Is the ramen ready now?" Nanako asked.

"Give it some more time." Dojima said.

Ellen sneezed and felt a slight chill. "Are you sick? You're probably still adjusting to the new environment. Nanako, could you get her some cold medicine?" Dojima said.

Nanako got up to go get it. "You should go to bed after you take it." Dojima said.

"Yeah...thank you..." Ellen said.

Once she took the medicine, she went to bed not knowing another murder has been done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Ellen came down she saw Dojima leave and Nanako soon said "...Dad has to go do something. He got a call, so he left."

She looked at the door worried but, Ellen couldn't do anything about it. She soon went to school. It was raining again. As she headed over there, she heard a couple of girls say "When I looked, I saw three cars zooming by."

"You live by the police station, don't you? Did you hear anything?"

"I heard some yelling, but nothing more. Total disappointment."

"Geez, you need to pay more attention to stuff like that. How else are we supposed to get the juicy stories."

Ellen soon heard sirens nearby and thought to herself _"Those kind of stories aren't juicy. Those stories mean trouble."_

She then went to school and during the afternoon an assembly was called. Ellen read her book to ignore the gossiping. She put it down when Ms. Sofue and the principal came. "Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. First, the principal has something to say." said Ms. Sofue.

The principal said "I...regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3...has passed away."

"Passed away...!?" Chie said.

Yosuke remained silent looking horrible and Ellen couldn't blame him. The principal continued said "Ms. Konishi was found decreased early this morning...The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school, to provide only the facts. All right, please quiet down...I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police, but to anyone who asks..."

"Found dead...? How could this happen...?" Chie asked.

Yosuke still stayed silent. After the assembly, Chie and Ellen were walking back to class together when they heard couple girls say "She dies the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy..."

"Well, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole. It's gotta be a serial murder case..."

"Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison."

"Unknown...? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama. Oh, by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie. They said she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn't that scary?"

"Haha, sounds like someone had a nightmare. The media's been broadcasting their interviews with her nonstop, so maybe they just had Saki on the brain."

They girls left and Chie said "Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved..."

"I agree. They need to learn to mind their words and show some respect." Ellen said.

Yosuke soon came and said to them "Hey...Did you guys check out the TV last night?"

"Yosuke! Not you too!" Chie yelled.

"Just listen for a sec! Something kept bothering me, so...I watched it again, and...I think the girl on the screen...was Saki-senpai. There's no mistaking it...Senpai looked like...she was writhing in pain...And then...she disappeared from the screen."

"What...?" Chie asked.

"Yosuke..." Ellen said.

"You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's, right...? Well, remember that guy you told us about, Chie? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe...just maybe, but...Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too." Yosuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean...? Hold on...Are you saying...? People who appear on that TV...die...?" Chie asked.

"I can't say for sure. But something tells me...I can't dismiss it as coincidence...Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears...? It also said that someone's been throwing people in there. And that room with the posters on the wall...It has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean...don't you think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!?" Yosuke said.

Yosuke turned to Ellen said "Well...? What do you think...?"

Ellen thought for a moment and said "Well, you may be right or you may not. That world is unknown to us and to make any theory about it is a gamble, but I won't say that I don't see a connection."

"...So it's not just me, huh? If there is a connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain the posters in that room. Which means...if we look around, we might find place that has something to do with Senpai, too."

"Yosuke, don't tell me..." Chie said.

"Yeah...I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself." Yosuke said.

"Don't do this...You should just let the police handle this and-" Chie tried to say.

"You think we can rely on the police!? They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case. Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way they're gonna believe us! If I'm completely off-base with this, that's fine...It's just...I need to know why Senpai had to die like this." Yosuke said.

"Yosuke..." Chie said.

"...Fine." Ellen said.

They both looked at her in surprise and Ellen continued saying "Just promise us, that you won't go alone."

"Believe me, I don't plan to. After what I've seen and put together, there's no way I can ignore it now...Sorry, but you're the only person who can help me. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes" Yosuke said.

Then he ran off and Chie soon said "I kinda understand how he feels...But we can't be sure we'll be sure we'll be able to get out safely again. What should we do...?"

"We should go with Yosuke." Ellen said.

"Y-You serious...?" Chie asked.

"Face it, if we don't he'll go by himself and who will save him then?" Ellen said.

"...Right, let's go to Junes. We can't leave Yosuke alone..." Chie said.

After school, they both went to Junes to see Yosuke with a gold club and rode tied around him. "You guys came...!"

"We came to stop you, idiot! C'mon...You really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous." Chie said.

"I know...But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again." Yosuke said.

"Maybe" isn't good enough!" Chie yelled.

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me." Yosuke said.

"That's true, but..." Chie said.

"What about you? Could you just walk away?" Yosuke asked Ellen.

"...I don't really have a choice in the matter anymore, after everything that's happen." Ellen said.

"Yeah...I thought not. I'm glad to know you're that kinda girl." Yosuke said.

He turns to Chie and says "Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan. Chie, I'm leaving you in charge of this."

Yosuke hands Chie the rope and Chie said "Huh? What's that? A rope...?"

"We'll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here." Yosuke said.

"Wh-What? Then, this is a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec..." Chie said.

"Here, Ellen...This is for you." Yosuke said.

He hands her to the golf club and some medicine. "I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed. Alright...Let's go. There's no used wasting any more time. Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!"

Ellen and Yosuke then entered the TV. They were met with the same rough landing. They soon got up and Yosuke said "Is this...? Look, this is the same place as last time! So they are connected from place to place!"

"Y-You guys...Why'd you come back...?"

They turned and saw the same bear again. The bear then said angrily "I get it! You're the ones behind this!"

"You're that thing from last time...! Wait, what the hell did you just say!?" Yosuke said.

"Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more and more messed up...This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious! You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here, raaawr!" the bear said.

"Bear...listen to me." Ellen said to the bear.

The bear turned to her and Ellen continued "Think with me for a moment. If we were the ones throwing people in here, then why would come here ourselves? Also why would come here if we knew it was dangerous? If we were the ones who did it, we would not come here. It's that simple."

"I-It is...?" the bear said looking confused.

"Yes, it is. We're not here to throw people in. We are here to see what's been going on here. Can you help us?"

"You're asking the bear for help?" Yosuke asked.

Ellen nodded and said "He knows more about this world than we do."

"Yeah, I see you point...But all this talk of someone throwing people in here...Does he mean Senpai and the announcer? Did that "someone" throw those two in here. H-Hey...What do you think?" Yosuke said.

"That is a possibly." Ellen said.

"Yeah...I agree. Let's assume he's telling the truth...Could it be that someone's throwing people in here, intending to kill them...? If that's the case..." Yosuke said.

"What're you guys mumbling about? Why'd you come here, anyways!? It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?" the bear yelled.

"I already told you and we understand that." Ellen said.

"Yeah, whatever. We don't need your help this time! See, this time we have a lifeli-" Yosuke said.

He then notice that the rope was cut. He yelled "Whaaaat!? H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!"

"Grrrrr! I'm the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof!? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!" the bear yelled.

"That's not how it works..." Ellen said.

"See! So it is you guys!" the bear yelled.

"...You're not very bright, are you?" Ellen asked.

"Bright?" the bear asked.

"For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you! Hey, you better answer out questions. This isn't like last time, when we came by accident. We're dead serious! Listen up 'cause people have died in our world...Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!" Yosuke yelled.

"A dead body? Whenever the fog appears...? I know that if it foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent." the bear said.

Then he thought to himself and had a look of realization and said "Aaah...I get it..."

"Huh...? If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit! If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here...? Shadows get violent...?" Yosuke said.

"That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens! Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!" the bear yelled.

"I've told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it! I've about had it with you...Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying!?" Yosuke yelled.

"I-I'm just saying...you might be the culprits. I'm just making sure..." the bear said.

"What...? Man, this bear's driving me nuts..." Yosuke said.

Ellen walked up to the bear and petted his head saying "I think you're on the wrong track..."

The bear purrs again as Ellen thought to herself _"We got to remember that he's just worried about his home..."_

"Hey, what is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio...Is something being filmed here...? H-Hey, don't tell me...Is that weird show being filmed here!?" Yosuke asked.

"Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean?" the bear asked.

"Uh...I'm asked if someone's been filming the people that get thrown in here." Yosuke said.

"...? I don't get it...This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here." the bear said.

"What do you mean exactly?" Ellen asked.

"Only me and Shadows are here! I told you before!" the bear yelled.

"Ugh...We don't know what these Shadow things are! Or what you are either, for that matter! You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe you're the real culprit!"

"Yosuke..." Ellen muttered.

Meanwhile she soon thought to herself _"How can this bear be the culprit? He hardly knows anything about our world to prove that he has never been to our world."_

"And what's with that stupid costume!? I'd say it's time you showed your face!" Yosuke yelled.

Then he removed the bear's head. To their shock, there was nothing inside. "Whoa!" Yosuke yelled.

"How can this..." Ellen said as the both backed off a bit.

"Wh-What the hell are you...? I-It's empty inside..." Yosuke said.

The bear put his head back on and said "Me...? The culprit...? I wouldn't do such a thing...I just live here...I just want to live here peacefully...Okay. I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits. But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me, or else...I'm not gonna let you guys outta here. "

 _"This little piece of sh-"_ Ellen thought to herself

Before Ellen could finish her thought Yosuke said "Y-You little...!"

"This can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess! And then...and then...I...Waaah..." the bear said about to cry.

"Wh-What're you crying for all of a sudden...? Geez, this thing's really weirding me out...*sigh* What should we do?" Yosuke said.

"You're the only ones I can ask. Will you promise me?" the bear asked.

 _"Geez, this thing ranges from annoying to cute...*sigh* if we want to get anywhere then will have to make this promise..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

Then she said "Ok I promise..."

"Th-Thank you!" the bear said with a happy smile.

"Damn bear...Practically holding a gun to our heads...But...it's true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we're completely in the dark. Look for the culprit, huh...? Bring it on! You got my word, too. Might as well introduce ourselves...I'm Yosuke Hanamura, and this is my buddy Ellen Narukami. You got a name?" Yosuke said.

"...Teddie." the bear said.

"*goans* Figures..." Yosuke said.

 _"That's really...cute."_ Ellen thought to herself as she was reminded of her own stuff bear at home.

"But how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?" Yosuke asked.

"I dunno...Oh, but I know where the last person came in." Teddie said.

"The last person...? You mean Saki-senpai!?" Yosuke asked.

"I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name. I'll take you there. You might find clues. Oh, one thing first. You two should put these on." Teddie said.

Teddie then gave them some glasses. Once they put them on the fog was clear and for Ellen she could see just find with these new glasses. Her's were gray while Yosuke's was orange. "Whoa! The difference is like night and day. With these on, it's like the fog doesn't exist."

"Yeah...I can see normally too." Ellen said.

"They'll help you walk through the fog...Well, I've been here for a long time. So you can rely on me! Uh...But I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves." Teddie said.

"What happened to relying on you!? Th-There better not be any monsters! You understand?! We brought weapons, but I mean..They're more for show. We just got here! So if it's so dangerous, why don't you do something instead of relying on us?!" Yosuke yelled.

"Uh Uh _._ No way. I've got no muscles. Oh! Oh! I'll give you guys moral support from a safe distance! How's that sound?" Teddie said.

 _"Can Teddie really not fight...? Maybe if I pushed him a little..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

She then pushed Teddie a little and he fell right to the ground moaning "N-Noooo..."

"I-Is this thing for real!?" Yosuke asked.

"Don't know...I'm trying to find any of this real..." Ellen said.

"Ugh, this is so lame...We swore to find the culprit and this is all the backup we get...?" Yosuke said.

"...Oh yeah. Can I ask you something? Who's this Saki-senpai person? Someone you know?" Teddie asked.

"...That doesn't matter right now...Anyways, at least now we know Senpai might have been thrown in here. Maybe we can find more information, too. Let's get moving, Ellen." Yosuke said.

"W-Waaaait!" Teddie yelled, still stuck.

They walked far to an area that looks like the shopping district. "What is this place...? It looks just like the shopping district...What's going on here!?" Yosuke said.

"I'm not sure, but I've got to give credit to whoever did this..." Ellen said looking around.

"Some weird places have appeared here recently. Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do..." Teddie said.

"Uh...by the way, why are you standing so far away from us?...You better not be planning to high-tail it if something does come up." Yosuke said.

"Of course not! I mean. Uh. I can't stand too close, you know. I'd get in your way..." Teddie said.

"Awwww but, Teddie I get lonely." Ellen lied.

"Awwwww I wish I could but, the Shadows-" Teddie tried to say.

Ellen turned to Yosuke and said "Theory is correct."

"Knew it, but man, they really went all out on this...But out of all the places in town, why'd they replicate this one?" Yosuke said.

"How should I know? This is reality for the one who's here." Teddie said.

"*sigh* As usual, nothing you say makes any sense...But if this is our shopping district, we're not far from Saki-senpai's..." Yosuke said.

He ran off and the others ran after him to the liquor store. "I knew it...! This is the liquor store that Senpai's parents run. Does this mean...Senpai disappeared here? What could've happened...?" Yosuke said.

"W-Wait a second. Th-They're here!" Teddie yelled.

"What?" Yosuke asked.

"Who's here?" Ellen asked.

"...Shadows. I had a feeling they were going to attack...!" Teddie said.

Suddenly weird creatures with long tongues came out from the store. Ellen thought to herself terrified _"One...two...three...four...five! Five of them!?...A-Are we gonna...die...?"_

As she prepared for the attacked, she heard that same mighty voice "I am thou...thou art I...open that eyes and unleash what is within."

She opened her eyes and saw a card in her hand. It then began to glow but, her head still hurt, like all the things that angered and annoyed her came back to her like a sword in the chest. She broke the card after saying "Per...so...na!"

Then a woman that look more like a mannequin with it's pure black skin, red eyes with no pupils, and wore steel armor and wield a mighty claymore appeared behind her. The Persona looked at her enemies and said in her mighty voice "I am Teresa, defender of lost...NOW BEGONE!"

She then attacked these unknown Shadows killing three with one strike. Ellen mean while couldn't help but, laugh. Something inside felt relieved, like she was released from chain but, then that same sharp pain came back and she clutched her head and screamed high at the top of lungs. Teresa then changed into a human size dragon. It roared and processed to rip the last two in half. Once the fight was done, the dragon change back to Teresa and then back to the card. Once Ellen had it in her hand it vanish in her. Yosuke came to Ellen's side not believing what he just saw and said "Woah! H-How did you do that?!"

"I...don't...know..." Ellen said feeling exhausted.

She then fell on her knees. "Hey! You alright!? Let's rest for a moment." Yosuke said.

He helped her lean on a wall and as she sat "So what was that? Did I hear you say "Persona"? What was it-I mean, what did you do! Hey, you think I can do it too..." Yosuke asked.

"How...the...hell...should I-" Ellen tried to say.

But Teddie came in and said "Calm down, Yosuke. You're troubling Sensei."

"S-Sensei...?" Yosuke asked.

"Me...?" Ellen asked.

"Gosh almighty! You're amazing, Sensei and terrify! I am one impressed bear! I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing and scary power! No wonder the shadows were scared of you! *gasp* Are you the one who's able to bring people into this world?" Teddie said.

Ellen nodded and then Teddie said "Hah! That's what I thought! This is really something. Don't you think so, Yosuke?"

Yosuke pushes him and he bounces back up while Yosuke says "Dude, you call her Sensei and then don't show me any respect!?"

"Sorry..." Teddie said.

"...It's ok but, still man that was something. First that knight lady came and then it turns into this huge dragon and beat all those things!" Yosuke said in excitement.

"...That dragon was a pain in the neck. When it came out, everything hurt." Ellen said.

"Hhhhmm...maybe, it's because you don't show yourself enough." Teddie said.

"W-What?" Ellen asked.

"Maybe that dragon is like a form of your suppressed thought. Maybe if you showed yourself a little, maybe you wouldn't use the dragon again." Teddie said.

"Show myself...people hate it when I do that..." Ellen said.

"C'mon! It can't be that bad." Teddie said.

 _"It is bad, you little twit..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

"Maybe, you should." Yosuke said.

Ellen looked at him in surprise as he said "The best partnerships come from honesty and plus you've been so calm and collective with all of us that I'm having some trust in yay. So if have something to say, give it a shot!" Yosuke said.

"...Promise you won't get mad?" Ellen asked.

"Promise." Yosuke said.

"I promise too, Sensei!" Teddie said looking happy.

Ellen thought to herself for a moment and said "Ok then...Yosuke?"

"Um, yes?" Yosuke said.

"What you said to me earlier...about the best partnerships come from honesty...well, ever since I've met you..." Ellen said.

"Y-Yes?" Yosuke asked wondering where this was going.

She looks up to him and says "...That was the first smart thing you've ever said."

Yosuke gasps and hangs his head down in shame saying "Damn...I was not expecting that..."

"Well, what did you expect?" Ellen asked.

"I...don't know really..." Yosuke said blushing.

Ellen then smiled and started laughing her head off. After a bit she calmed down and said "Sorry, sorry! I just...that feels good, but I'll dumb it down a bit in the future."

She got up and said "Thanks."

"Yeah, no...problem" Yosuke said.

"Now back to investigating." Ellen said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As they were about to enter the liquor store they heard voices say "I wish Junes would go under..."

"It's all because of that store..."

"W-What the...?" Yosuke asked quietly.

The voices continued saying "Oh, I hears that Konishi-san's daughter is working there."

"Oh my...How could she, with her family's business suffering like it is...?"

"I hears their sales have gone downhill because of Junes."

"S-Stop it..." Yosuke said.

"That poor father...to have his own daughter working for the enemy."

"What a troublesome child..."

"Hey...Hey, Ted! You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right?! So...does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here...?" Yosuke asked.

"I...only know about what's over here." Ted said.

"Fine...Whatever's going on here...We'll find out ourselves!" Yosuke said.

They then entered the shop and again heard more voices or rather a man yell "Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!?

"I-Is this...Senpai's dad...?" Yosuke asked

"You know what the neighbors say about you, right!? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE, of all place!"

"I...I can't believe this...She seemed like she had fun at work...She never said anything like this to me...You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things!?" Yosuke asked.

They looked around only to find a table with odd photos. "These photos...Hey...Is this...?" Yosuke said picking up one of the photos.

Then he says "It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes...Wh-Why's it cut up like this...?"

The scrap of the photo shows Saki Konishi smiling with Yosuke standing next to her. Then they suddenly heard Saki's voice say "I...never had the chance to say it..."

"Is that...Senpai's voice!?" Yosuke asked surprised.

"I always wanted to tell Hana-chan..."

"Huh...? Me...?"

"...that he was a real pain in the ass. I was nice to him just because he was the store manger's son, that's all...But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic...What a dip."

"P-Pain in the ass...?"

"Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back...I wish everything would just disappear..."

"I-It's a lie...This can't be...Senpai's not like that...!" Yosuke yelled.

"It's *sniff* so sad...I feel so sorry for myself...Boo hoo..." Yosuke? said.

They turned in shock to see another Yosuke with yellow eyes and a dark presence. The other Yosuke says "Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass. Hahaha..."

"H-Huh? Two Yosukes...?" Ted asked confused and shocked.

They ran closer to it while Yosuke yelled "Who are you!? I wouldn't think that..."

"Hahaha...Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!" the other Yosuke said.

"What're you saying...? That's not true, I-" Yosuke tried to say.

"You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation. And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping..." the other Yosuke said.

"S-Stop it!" Yosuke yelled.

"Hahaha! Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe...I DO know everything you're thinking! Why's that...? Because I AM you!" You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole? A world inside the TV-now that's exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you!?" the other Yosuke said.

"That's not true...Stop...Stop it..." Yosuke said panicking.

"You're just trying to act like a big shot...If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!"

"That's not true! What are you!? Who are you!?"

"*chuckle* I already told ya. I'm you...Your Shadow...There's nothing I don't know about you!"

"Screw that! I don't know you! You can't be me, you son of a bitch!"

The Shadow Yosuke just laughed and yelled "That's right! Say that again!"

"...Y-Your not me. Your nothing like me!" Yosuke yelled.

"Hm...that's right. I'm me now. I'm not you anymore see." the other Yosuke sad.

Then with a bright light it transformed into a monster. A frog like creature with a figure flapping about. Yosuke himself fainted during the transformation. It said "I am a shadow...The true self...I'll crush everything that bores me..."

Ellen stepped up and said "Teresa! Let's go."

She then summoned her Persona and Teresa appeared and said sword ready "I am Teresa, defender of the lost. Prepare to die, creature!"

Teresa then began to attack and the fight soon began. Attacks where swung back and forth and soon the monster tried to attack Ellen directly with a powerful wind attack but, Teresa grabbed her master and moved her out of the way. Then she jump back quickly to the fight. _"Teresa is amazing..."_ Ellen thought in awe.

"What a frickin' pain in the ass...! Get outta my way!" the monster said.

"I will not let you take my master." Teresa said.

They kept fighting and Ellen soon realized something and yelled out "Teresa, you have a special attack! Use it and finish it off!"

Teresa ready the attack and soon had a lighting sword and with that she slashed the monster, making it vulnerable. Then she made the final blow. The monster then change back to it's pervious form. Ellen went back to Yosuke who was waking up. He soon said "I...I..."

"Yosuke, are you okay!?" Teddie asked.

"Y-Yeah...What...happened...?" Yosuke asked.

They turned to see the Shadow just standing there, silent. "You...You're...not me..." Yosuke said.

"That thing came from you, Yosuke...You have to admit it...or it'll go berserk again..." Teddie said.

Ellen placed her hand on Yosuke's shoulder and said "Yosuke...you have to be brave."

"Brave...Dammit...It hurts to face yourself..." Yosuke said.

"I know and it's ok..." Ellen said giving him a smile.

He walked over to his Shadow saying "I knew it wasn't lying...But I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it...You're me...and I'm you. When you get down to it, all of this is me."

The Shadow nodded and transformed into Jiraiya, a disco ninja looking frog. "This is my Persona..." Yosuke said.

Then he bent down and said "When we heard Senpai's voice...I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside...Haha..."He was a real pain in the ass," huh? What a way to find out...Geez, this is so embarrassing..."

Ellen walked closer and offered her hand. Yosuke looked up and said "If you weren't here, I don't know what woulda happened...Thanks, Ellen."

He took her hand and got up. Then Yosuke asked "Hey, Teddie...Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to me?"

"I think so. The Shadows here were originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk...And you saw what happens next. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it. And the big mass of Shadows kills the host." Teddie said.

"So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world..." Yosuke said looking exhausted.

"Yosuke's pretty worn out...This world isn't made for humans It's not comfortable for you here. I don't hear any more voices. I think we're done with this place. Let's go back." Teddie said.

Ellen nodded and soon they all went back to entrance. Yosuke said "Hey, Teddie. You said that this place is reality for people who enter, right? So that shopping district, and the weird room we saw before...Did they exist because the ones who died entered this world, and it became their reality. I guess what I'm trying to ask it...Did those places form because of the people who entered this world?"

"I don't know. It's never happened before...But that's probably where they were when the Shadows attacked them." Teddie said.

"So this world's environment is killing them..." Ellen said.

"The fog does lift here sometimes. The Shadows get really violent then. I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens...I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted..." Teddie said.

"So let's get this straight...Senpai and the Yamano lady were thrown in here, and since they couldn't get out, they wandered around...After a while, that Shadow thing came out of them. The fog cleared, it went berserk, and it ended killing them...Does that sound right? So if I'd been here until the fog cleared, I woulda been in much deeper trouble?" Yosuke said.

"It looks that way..." Ellen said.

"Yeah, I think so too. You were lucky. Sensei and me were here with you..." Teddie said.

"Dammit...! Senpai and that announcer...They were stuck here all alone...No one could save them..." Yosuke said.

"Yosuke...They disappeared when the fog lifted. But they were safe before that. No Shadows attacked them. They attacked us, though...Maybe they're keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as enemies...It'll be dangerous, but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!" Teddie said.

"Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear!? Like how guys just saved me!?" Yosuke asked.

"That seems to be the case." Ellen said.

However she thought to herself _"No shit, Yosuke..."_

"Anyways...We need to catch the one who's throwing people in here and make him stop. Yeah...I'm finally starting to understand what's going on." Yosuke said.

"U-Um...Can I ask something too...? If Shadows are born from humans, what was Teddie born from?" Teddie asked.

"...I'm not sure." Ellen said.

"You don't even know where you came from!? How should we know?" Yosuke said.

"I know some things. Mostly about this world...But I don't know anything about myself. To be honest, I never thought about it until now..." Teddie said.

"Are you serious...? No wonder we couldn't get a straight answer out of you..." Yosuke said.

"Will you guys...come back here...?" Teddie asked.

"We made a promise, didn't we?" Ellen asked.

"You'll...keep your word?" Teddie asked

"Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do." Yosuke said.

"Oh! Th-That's right! Okay, I'll let you out. But there's one thing. I'll be waiting for you guys here. You need to come in from the same place every time, so we can meet up otherwise you'll be doooomed." Teddie said.

Ellen nodded and said "I get it."

"Well, pretty much...Alright, can you show us the way out?" Yosuke asked.

"Roger that! One exit comin' right up! But ummm Sensei?" Teddie said.

"What?" Ellen asked.

"I've been a really good bear, soooooooo...can you pet my head again, please!?" Teddie asked.

"...Oh, alright." Ellen said.

Then she petted his head for a second and soon her and Yosuke were back in their world where Chie was waiting for them, sitting on her knees. She looked at them in shock and said looking like she was about ready to cry "Y-You guys came baaaaack...!"

"Huh? Chie? Whoa, what's with that face?" Yosuke asked.

"Ok, that's it. Yosuke I know you have a brain somewhere, please use it." Ellen said thinking that was a stupid question.

Chie throws the rope at Yosuke and yelled "The nerve of you guys! You are such morons! I can't believe this! You guys suck!"

"Correction, he's the moron who thought all this up." Ellen said pointing at Yosuke.

"Hey, don't pin this on me!" Yosuke yelled.

"I'm not pinning this on you. I'm just stating the facts. Going to the TV was your idea, yes?" Ellen asked.

Yosuke hangs his head in defeat and says "Man, you're brutal..."

"The rope got cut off...I had no idea what to do...I was so worried...I mean scared stiff, dammit! I hate you both!" Chie said.

Chie then ran off and Yosuke said "I...I think that mighta kinda sorta been our fault. Maybe we did go a little too far..."

"YOU went too far. I just went so you wouldn't get yourself killed." Ellen said folding her arms.

"...Yeah." Yosuke said.

"...But I do have to apologize to her anyways for my actions. They were just as unforgiving." Ellen said.

"We should apologize to her tomorrow." Yosuke said.

Ellen nodded and Yosuke said "I'm completely wiped out...I'm gonna go home, soak in the shower for a while, and get some sleep. I think...I'm gonna sleep well tonight."

"Yeah. Me too..." Ellen said feeling sluggish now.

"Hehe...Well, see you in the morning!" Yosuke said.

Then they went home. As Ellen walked back she and Yukiko saw each other at the floodplains. Yukiko was wearing a kimono. Ellen joined her for a bit as Yukiko said "Oh...Are you surprised to see me dressed this way? My parents sent me out on an errand...Um...Are you getting used to your new town and school?"

"As well as any other place." Ellen said.

"Huh, have you moved around a lot?"

Ellen nodded and Yukiko said "I see...It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about."

"Not really. This is the story of my life."

"I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school...Oh! Are you getting along with Chie? I mean, I always leave early, so...umm..."

"She's fine. Not the most annoying person I've met."

"I'm glad to hear that. Chie's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need. We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes. Oh...I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chief. Our inn can't function without me right now. Um...I'll see you at school, then."

Yukiko was about to leave when Ellen said "Yukiko..."

She turned and asked "Yes?"

"...Don't over do yourself, ok? It's not healthy."

Yukiko looked surprised and then nodded smiling then they went home. Later that night, it was Ellen and Nanako alone again. "Dad's late..." Nanako said sounding disappointment.

The news came on saying "Out next story is an update in our ongoing report on the bizarre murders occurring in Inaba. At around 7:00 A.M., local high school student Saki Konishi was found dead in Inaba's residential area. Since the body was positioned similarly to the last victim, and since Ms. Konishi was the one who discovered that body...Police are proceeding under the assumption that this may be a serial murder case related to the death of Mayumi Yamano. The coroner's report has established Ms. Konishi's time of death at around 1:00 A.M. last night. The body went unnoticed until this morning as a result of the heavy fog blanketing the area."

"Another incident...Dad won't be coming home tonight." Nanako said.

"I'll be here with you." Ellen said trying to make her feel better.

"...I'll be okay. Can you help me do some stuff around the house?"

"Of course. Let's get started."

Where about to do chores when they heard a narrator said "...Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa River, is the town's oldest historical landmark. Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air, radium-rich hot springs."

Then a reporter said "After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manger has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes."

Yukiko is then shown on the screen then the reporter said "In other words, she's a manger who's still in high school. Now that has a nice ring to it...Let's see if we can interview her. Excuse me!"

"Hm...? Um...Are you speaking to me?" Yukiko asked.

"We've heard that you're the new manger. Is it true you're still in high school?" the reporter asked.

"Oh, well, I'm only filling in temporarily..." Yukiko said.

"Someday, though...That aside, wow! You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have had a lot of male visitors."

"Huh? No, um..."

The reporter keeps rambling on and on. "...This is boring." Nanako said.

"...Yeah, let's do those choirs, K?" Ellen said.

"Yeah."

They both did the housework and soon went to bed, but before Ellen did she check on the Midnight Channel. It was a silhouette of someone in a kimono. Ellen then said to herself "It's Yukiko..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _"Huh...I wonder what would happen if I put my hand in the TV...? Could I touch her?"_ Ellen thought to herself as she looked at the silhouette.

She then placed her hand in the TV and felt nothing as the image disappeared. Giving up, Ellen went to bed.

Her dreams placed her back into the Velvet Room seeing Igor and Margaret. "Welcome. Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world...I have summoned you within your dreams." Igor said.

Ellen nodded and he then said "And so we meet again."

This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter...In your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice...thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power." Margaret said.

"Hold on to this..." Igor said handing her a blue key.

She took it and then he said "From this night forth, you are our guest in this Velvet Room. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help. There is but one price for this assistance...You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make."

"I understand, but that other Persona...the dragon, what was that? It didn't feel right." Ellen said.

"It is merely another side of you trying to reveal itself, but I understand your concern. You must be very careful when summoning it. The results of that side could change everything." Igor said.

Ellen nodded and thought to herself _"So I need to stay calm in the other world...I can manage that."_

"Now then, the Persona you have acquired...It is a side of you that shows itself when you face the world around you. Perhaps you can think of it as...a façade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life. Your Persona ability, however, is that of the wild card...Compared of that of others, it is very special. It is like the number zero...empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself."

"Empty...?" Ellen asked.

"The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart...And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities." Igor said.

"Control one's heart..." Ellen muttered.

"Social Links are necessary for more that strengthening your Persona. At times, they will help light the way to the truth you are searching for." Margaret said.

"Where will your awakened power of the wild card take you...? I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together...*chuckle* 'Til we meet again..." Igor said.

Everything went white and she woke up. She sat up and looked out the window thinking to herself _"Bonds...huh."_

As she walked to school, Yosuke came up behind her with his bike saying "Yo!"

She turned and said "Hey."

"You saw what was on last night, right? I couldn't tell who it was, but if someone's shown up on TV, we can't ignore it. Let's go check it out after school. Maybe Teddie can tell us something."

"Yeah...I think I have a guess on who was on the TV." Ellen said.

"Really?"

"I believe it was Yukiko. The kimono that I saw on TV looked similar to her's."

"I hope not...but, if it turns out someone was thrown in again, there really might be a culprit behind all this. Even if it is something about that place that's killing the victims...If someone's using that world as a weapon, that's unforgivable. We need to find the culprit...no matter what it takes! There's no way the police can do it...Who'd believe that the murderer kills people by throwing them into the TV?"

"...Yeah, you make a good point but, if we are going to do this...I don't want us to over do it. It will be no good if we die as well."

"Hehe...Cool. It's reassuring to hear someone else say it and don't worry, we'll be careful. Also I tired sticking my head in the TV last night, the way you did, and it actually worked. I think I can do that now because I have the same power...Persona, wasn't it?"

Ellen nodded and said "So I guess we can say that anyone who has a Persona can enter into to the TV. I think it's something to keep in mind."

"Yeah, could it be that we got this gift from someone specifically so we could solve the case? Then again, you managed to go inside the TV and get your Persona first...I feel like, as long as you're with me, I can find the culprit and crack this case...Well, let's do our best!"

Yosuke offers up his hand and she shook feeling a faint stirring of friendship between Yosuke and her. She also felt a little strong somehow.

A little later in the classroom, Chie came in looking a bit worried. Yosuke said standing next to Ellen who was sitting in her desk "Uh...Chie! Um...About yesterday...We're sorry we worried you..."

"Yeah, we should have thought things better." Ellen said.

"Never mind that. Is Yukiko still not here?" Chie asked.

"Huh? Y-Yukiko-san? Uh...no...? At least, I haven't seen her today." Yosuke said.

"Oh man...What should I do...? Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real? You know...All that about how people showing up on the Midnight Channel is related to that other world." Chie asked.

"Oh, we were just talking about that. We're thinking of checking it out later-" Yosuke tried to say.

"The person on TV yesterday...I think it was Yukiko. That kimono looked like the one she wears at the inn, and she wore it during that interview a few days too. I got worried, so I emailed her last night, but she hasn't responded...I called her earlier in the evening though, and she said she'd be at school today...I-I..." Chie said.

"Well, you're not alone. Ellen suggested the same thing but, you still haven't heard from her?" Yosuke asked.

"No..." Chie said.

Ellen gave a quick sum up of what they learned about the other world and Chie said after that "What's that supposed to mean...? Wait, are you saying...Yukiko was thrown in there!?"

"It's a possibly." Ellen said.

"But we don't know yet for sure. We should check to see if she's safe first. Give her another call." Yosuke said.

Chie pulled up her phone and tried calling her. After a bit, Chie said "No good...Her voicemail picked up...S-She's not answering..." Chie said panicking a little.

"Calm down, Chie. We'll accomplish nothing by worrying. Try calling the inn. I'm sure they have a number, yes?" Ellen said.

"Oh yeah!" Chie said.

She called the inn and after a bit and she soon said "Oh, is this Yukiko!?"

Then she whispered to the others "Thank god, she's there!"

She talked on the phone a bit then hung up and said "*sigh* She was over at the inn. She said they had a big group reservation and she had to help out. Yeah...Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year. She said she'll be at the inn tomorrow, too."

Then she said looking annoyed "Oh, for crying out loud, guys! You got me worried over nothing! She was totally fine! And you were all like "It's a possibly..." Hmph..."

"It may still be a possibly. I'm not going to deny it until I know for sure." Ellen said folding her arms.

"Yeah, there's is a reason we thought that." Yosuke said.

"Oh yeah...? What...?" Chie asked.

"Well...we thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world. I mean, it makes sense, right? People show up on TV because they're inside the TV...But Yukiko-san here, in our world. We might want to see what this is about." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, because now with this knowledge the image we saw seems more like a random note." Ellen said.

"Yeah, let's meet up at Junes after school." Yosuke said.

They all agreed and after school they met at the electronics department at Junes. Ellen exampled in more detail on what happened in the other world. "O-Okay, I think that's more than enough about my sorry escapades." Yosuke said when she was done.

"If I hadn't seen the place first hand...I'd never have believed a story like that." Chie said.

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyways, we need to know what's going on inside-" Yosuke said.

"How? By talking to that Teddie guy?" Chie asked.

"Yeah. Too bad there's so many customers around...I forgot there's a sale in the electronics department today...I got I! C'mere a sec." Yosuke said.

They walked closer to the TV and Yosuke said to Ellen "Try sticking your hand in and calling him over. I bet that bear's wandering around the entrance anyway. Hey Chie, stand over here. Make a wall with me."

"A wall?" Chie asked.

They both surrounded Ellen and with that Ellen stick her hand in the TV and beckoned Teddie over only to be painfully bit by him. "Ow! That little biting piece of..." Ellen muttered angrily clutching her bitten hand .

"What's wrong!?" Yosuke asked loudly.

"Shhh! Not so loud, you idoit." Chie said to Yosuke.

Then she saw Ellen's injured hand and asked "Woah, is that a bite mark!? Are you okay!?"

"Better then what that bear is going to be..." Ellen muttered.

"Wow, that looks like it hurts. Sheesh, that stupid bear must have done it..." Chie said.

She turned to the TV and said "Hey, you! We know you're in there!"

They heard Teddie say from the TV "Ooh ooh, is this a game?"

"No, it's not a game, Teddie. First, a personal rule that is happening starting now is don't bite Sensei. Got it?" Ellen said trying to keep her cool.

"Sorry, I thought it was Yosuke..." Teddie said.

"*sigh* It's fine, but has there been anyone in the other world lately or perhaps right now?" Ellen asked.

"Who's "anyone"? I'm a lonely little bear like always. This land feels so bear-ren..." Teddie said.

 _"Oh sweet merciful God in heaven, he's learned the horrible thing called puns!"_ Ellen thought to herself now getting a little annoyed.

"Shut it!" Chie yelled.

 _"Yes, please. No more stupid puns..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

"So there's no one inside...? You're sure?" Chie asked.

"I-I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever." Teddie said.

"I'm gonna go warn Yukiko anyway. Since she'll be busy this weekend helping out at the inn, I doubt she'd go anywhere alone, but still..." Chie said.

"...Good idea." Ellen said with a small smile.

"Yeah...You'll walk with her to school on Monday, right?" Yosuke asked.

"Sure, I'll go pick her up at her house." Chie said.

"Maybe we'll find out on tonight's Midnight Channel. Cross you fingers that this is all just a misunderstanding...Hey, what's your cell number, Ellen? I'll call you when I watch it tonight."

Yosuke and her exchange numbers. Soon he said "Alright, don't forget to watch tonight."

They all agreed and walked home. Ellen walked back alone thinking _"I'm not crazy. I know what I saw. It was Yukiko for sure. I wish to be wrong though but...well if it anything does happen we'll deal with it. It's all we can do..."_

Meanwhile Yosuke and Chie were walking part away home together with Chie smiling to herself and Yosuke asked "What's with the grin?"

"Just thinking on how you asked Ellen for her number. You sounded almost nervous back there, *chuckle*"

"W-What?! Wait, no it's nothing like that!" Yosuke said with his face a little red.

"Yeah, right..." Chie said with confidence.

"Trust me it is NOT like that." Yosuke said thinking on how blunt Ellen really was.

They argued about it until they went home.

Later that night, Ellen sat in her room until it was midnight to see the Midnight Channel. As the hour approach the channel came on and there was Yukiko dressed like a princess in some TV show saying with excitement in her voice "Good evening! Tonight Princess Yukiko has a big surprise. I'm going to score myself a hot stud! Welcome to not a dream, not a hoax, Princess Yukiko's hunt for her prince charming! And I came prepared! I've got my lacing unmentionables on and stacked from top to bottom. I'm out to caught a whole hand of them and the best of the lot is going to be all mine! Well, here I go!"

She runs off in a castle and then it ends. Ellen just stands there silent for awhile and says "What...the...fuck was that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ellen took a deep breath and soon heard her phone ring. She answered and heard Yosuke say "H-Hey, did you see that!? That was Yukiko-san for sure! It looked like her...I mean, she even said her name! But didn't the stuff she was saying sound weird!? And she looked like she was on some low-budget TV show...Was it like this before, too? What's going on...?"

"...Try to contact Chie." Ellen said thinking that Chie should at least know about what's going on.

"Y-You're right! Let's get her to contact Yukiko-san! Tomorrow's Sunday, so let's meet up at Junes first thing in the morning!"

He hung up and Ellen went to bed. The next morning she came down in her street clothes, wearing a long sleeved black shirt, a grey skirt, and black dress shoes. She saw Nanako sitting by herself. "Good morning." Nanako said

"You're up early today." Ellen said.

"He woke up early, so I woke up with him. He said he's gonna be late." Nanako said.

 _"If I leave, she'll be all alone...but I still have to see the others today."_

"Are you going somewhere? I'll be fine by myself." Nanako said.

She turns on the TV and saw the weather report. It's suppose to be sunny today. "Oh, the sun's gonna come out. I should do some laundry. Uh...weren't you going somewhere?" Nanako asked.

Ellen decided to head out. Ellen waited for Yosuke at Junes reading her book. After about thirty minutes, Yosuke came and said "Sorry for the hold up."

Ellen put her book away as he said "I found some stuff we can use in the closet at home. Take a look at these!"

He showed two different swords to Ellen shock. "We've got our Personas, but a gold club's not that reliable of a weapon. So, which one strikes your fancy?"

"The one that doesn't attract this much attention." Ellen said seeing all the people looking at them almost in fear.

"So the nata then. Interesting taste seeing your Persona wields that massive claymore."

 _"You idiot...I'm saying you shouldn't bring weapons here and wave them around like an imbecile!"_ Ellen thought to herself angrily.

Meanwhile Yosuke said "As for me...Wait, maybe both would be good, too. K-Kinda like this!?"

He waves the swords around saying "Or like this!? What about this?!"

"You...You know did you ever think about what would happen if-" Ellen tried to say.

But she heard a patrolman said "Two suspicious kids one male and one female found, one armed with multiple weapon. Requesting immediate backup"

Ellen smacked her head on the table saying "*sigh* If the cops see you with those."

"Huh...? Ohhh crap, I mean...No...no no no no, this isn't what it looks like. We didn't steal it...Uh, I guess that's not what matters...A-Anyway, we're not doing anything bad! We're just two ordinary kids who like weapons and...Ugh, that doesn't sound right wither. Ahaha..." Yosuke said.

Ellen kept smacking her head as the patrolman said "Put the weapons down now! We'll listen to your story at the station. Hands where I can see them, too! I said now!"

B-But...This isn't..." Yosuke said waving his hands with the swords still in hand.

"Are you resisting on officer of the law!? Y-You're under arrest!" the patrolman yelled.

"Oh my fu-" Ellen tried to say.

But she just took the swords from Yosuke and gave them to the patrolman saying "Here! Just take the stupid things..."

Even with that though they were still taken to the station. However Dojima saved them from any further questioning as he said "...You didn't seem the type to pull a stupid stunt like this."

"I'm not..." Ellen said clutching her fists.

"...Why is your forehead all red?" Dojima asked.

"She kept hitting her head on the car seat. Don't know why though..." Yosuke said.

 _"Because of you, stupid! What kind of moron brings weapons to a food court during a murder case!?"_ Ellen though angrily to herself.

"...I think I have a pretty good guess." Dojima said remembering Ellen's mother doing the same thing when she experienced something stupid.

"Anyway, you know what's been going on around town. We got men stationed everywhere. For god's sake...You're lucky I was around, or this would have ended up on your permanent record." Dojima said.

"We're sorry..." Yosuke said.

They heard a couple guys passing by saying "Wait, so the one that disappeared is the Amagi girl...?"

"Seems like it...But she's just a high schooler, you know. Could be that she decided to run away from home."

"Hey...Did he say Amagi...? Then...She really is..." Yosuke said.

"Hm? Who's what now?" Dojima said.

"Oh, uh, nothing..." Yosuke said.

"I'm sure you've seen on the news that there's an investigation in progress...We're sensitive about certain things. You're free to go. But this better not happen again." Dojima said then he left.

They were about to walk out when they bump into Adachi "Whoa...Pardon me."

He looks at Ellen and said "Huh? Aren't you the kid staying at Dojima-san's place?...Hey, your head is all red. You ok?"

"Yeah, just getting through stupidity..." Ellen muttered.

"Ooohhh...ok." Adachi said kinda getting it.

"Oh...! Uh, can we ask you something? It's about Yukiko-san...I mean, Yukiiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn...Did something happen to her?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? Oh, umm...Am I allowed to say...? Well if you're friends with Ms. Amagi...Keep this between us, okay? We got a call from Ms. Amagi's parents yesterdays evening saying they couldn't find her anywhere. since it was the weekend, the workers at the inn were extremely busy, and no one saw Ms. Amagi around that time. Oh, but that doesn't necessarily mean this is case just yet! But people've been turning up dead on foggy days...So we're really sensitive to stuff like this. By the way, did she say anything to you guys about maybe going trough some hard times?" Adachi asked.

"Uh...? Hard times?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Amagi Inn before the first murder. Seems Ms. Yamano had some harsh words for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests. The stress of it caused the manager to collapse and with Ms. Amagi being the manager's daughter...She must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, y'know? By the way, did Ms. Amagi ever hint that she might be leaving the house? 'Cause if not, there's been some theories floating around that she's laying low for some reason or another...Crap, I think I've gone too far. You didn't hear that, okay?" Adachi said.

Ellen shook her head and said "You got it all wrong, Adachi-san."

"Oh? How so?"

"There's a couple of things to this theory that's working against it. Mainly the timing, I'm going to assume that this fight between the announcer and the manager happened the evening she got murdered. If that's the case then their would have been no time for Yukiko to grow a grudge and that's another thing too. Being the manager's daughter, she must have seen her mother work with customers like Ms. Yamano all the time and must have been taught in some way on how to deal with them. How can she take over the inn if she doesn't know that, right? Then finally it's the matter of physical traits, from what I've seen Yukiko seems to fragile to perform an act such as murder without the use of a weapon and even if she could the thought of her carrying Ms. Yamano's dead body on to an antenna on her own are slim to none..." Ellen said.

"Woah...I never even thought of that, I-" Adachi tried to say.

But they heard Dojima yell from an office "Adachi, what the hell are you chatting with civvies for?! And where's my coffee!?"

"S-Sorry! I got it right here! Psst! Forget I said anything! Please! And also I'll think about what you said." Adachi said.

Then he went off and they walked out as Yosuke asked "Do you think that was a good idea to say all that stuff? Doesn't that make you a little like a suspect?"

"Yosuke, if you think about it, I kind of already am a suspect simply because I'm new but, again timing and the lack of knowledge for the first two victims save me. I said that stuff to at least give us more time before the police do anything rash." Ellen said.

"I see...kinda of. But hey...you had the same idea as I did, right? That the detective thinks that Yukiko-san- " Yosuke said.

"There you are!"

They looked to see Chie standing there. They walked over as she asked "Sheesh, what're you guys doing!? I've been looking everywhere!"

"Uh, well, there was a slight misunderstanding...We'll tell you about it later." Yosuke said.

"Mr. Moron here thought that bring weapons into a food court would have no consequences whatsoever." Ellen bluntly said.

"What?! I thought it was fine! How was I suppose to know?!" Yosuke asked.

"There is a murder case going on." Ellen said.

"I know but-"

"And that way of thinking got us arrested and almost had it on our permanent records." Ellen said giving him a glare of death.

"Uh...*sigh* I'm sorry." Yosuke said giving up.

"You are forgiven." Ellen said going back to her straight face.

"Anyways, something's up with Yukiko-san!" Yosuke said to Chie.

"Huh? You know already!? I kept calling her cell, but she didn't pick up...So I went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear...!" Chie said.

"I guess we've got no choice, but to go now...But that aside, the cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Yukiko-san's hiding to "lay low"...Apparently Yukiko-san's mom collapsed because that announcer lady bitched her out. They think that gives her a motive, and the fact that the announcer died right after makes her even more suspicious..." Yosuke said.

"I bashed the theory a little bit with one of the detectives but, I do not know this police force well enough to know how long that will stick..." Ellen said.

"What!? They think Yukiko did it!? What the hell is wrong with them!?" Chie yelled.

"Dude, don't snap at me! Yukiko's the victim here, dammit, not the suspect..." Yosuke said.

"Look, we need to calm down and think this through." Ellen said.

"Y-You're right. So...what're we gonna do?" Chie asked.

"With the police totally on the wrong track, we've gotta handle it ourselves." Yosuke said.

"I'm going too! And that's final! I'm going to save Yukiko no matter what!" Chie said.

"Are you gonna be alright...? But man...They just confiscated out weapons. We can't go in empty handed..." Yosuke said.

"And I wonder who's fault that was?" Ellen said.

"Will you let it go already?!" Yosuke yelled.

Ellen laughed a little and said "Sorry...Sorry..."

"Weapons...? I know just the place! C'mon, follow me!" Chie yelled.

They ran all ran into to be in a blacksmith's shop. "Here we are!" Chie said.

"Wh-What kinda shop is this...?" Yosuke asked.

"A metalworks...I guess? They sell all sorts of metal crap...like katanas and stuff." Chie said.

"Doesn't that seem weird to you!? Why would you know about a place like this anyway? Oh, I get it...You watched one too many kung-fu movies, and..." Yosuke said.

"It's not that at all! I overheard some guys in our class talk about it. They said this place sells weapons and armor." Chie said.

She looks at a piece of armor and says "Here, this one looks good, but it might be too heavy..."

"I dunno, Chie...I still think it's too dangerous. I know how you feel. but-" Yosuke tried to say.

However Chie yelled "You don't! You don't know hit about how I feel...Yukiko might die from this, for crying out loud! I'm going, and that's that!"

"...Fine." Ellen said.

Chie turned as Ellen said "But stay behind us. That world is dangerous. It's a place where you can lose yourself easily..."

"Psh, I'll be fine! My reflexes are second to none!" Chie said.

"Promise me..." Ellen said.

"I said I'll be-" Chie said.

"Just shut up and do it." Ellen said getting tired of her being stubborn.

"...Ellen...?" Chie said looking worried.

"Anything can happen in there and I...won't let any of you die...Not while this case still stands...so please..." Ellen said thinking of all the dangers including herself.

"Listen...she's right. You don't know what it's like in there! If you're not gonna listen to our warnings, we're leaving you here! If you insist on coming, just make sure you have something to protect yourself." Yosuke said.

Ellen herself didn't like the idea of the dragon and it's possibility of going crazy. Chie nodded and said "Ok, I promise..."

They picked out there weapons and soon after Yosuke said "You know...if we wear this stuff around town, we'll just get picked up again. But it's not like we can waltz into Junes with a sack full of gear and expect no one to notice, either..."

"Why not conceal them under our uniforms? I don't think people would notice." Chie said.

"I agree." Ellen said.

"Okay...Let's try that. Alright, let's split up and get ready. The store'll be crowded until the afternoon sale ends, and if we walk around together the cops might get suspicious." Yosuke said.

Ellen laughed a little and Yosuke asked "What's so funny?"

"...It's nice to see you're using your brain." Ellen said smiling a little.

Yosuke hung his head down and said "Your never going to let it go, are you?"

Ellen laughed a little and said "Maybe not."

"Anyway, I'll see you guys at the Junes food court!" Chie said.

They all agreed and left. Chie and Yosuke walked together and Chie said "Is it just me or is Ellen opening up more?"

"Yeah, I've notice she's been talking more." Yosuke said kind of wishing she didn't talk that much.

"I think this is good...she may not want to say it but, I think she really does care more than she's letting on...kinda surprising." Chie said.

Meanwhile Ellen was meant with a blue door appearing in front of her. No one else can see it, it seems. Then she heard a voice say in her head "So it finally begins...Now, if you'll give me a moment of your time..."

She saw the key glow and soon used it to go into the Velvet Room. She soon saw Igor and Margaret in their same spots but, also this unfriendly girl sitting next to Igor also. "We have been expecting you. The catastrophe that is headed your way...It has already taken human lives in its approach towards you...But you have nothing to fear. You already have the power to fight against it. It seems that the time for you to use your Persona has come...*chuckle*" Igor said.

"Your Persona ability is that of the wild card. If you strengthen your bonds properly, their power will help you overcome any ordeal. Our role is to facilitate that." Margaret said.

"My contribution...it to give birth to new Personas. By mixing together multiple Persona card, I can transmute them into a new form...This, in other words, is the fusion of Personas. You have the power to hold multiple Personas and to use them accordingly." Igor said.

 _"Huh...an interesting thing to use but, I'm confident in Teresa's_ _skill."_ Ellen thought to herself.

They talked more about fusing and then Margaret said "I would like introduce a new resident of the Velvet Room, who will be helping you on your journey."

Ellen looked at the girl who remained silent. "...Marie?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I can hear. Nice to meet you." Marie said.

Ellen nodded and Margaret said "Excuse her. This is Marie. Her soul is still very young and-"

"Shut up! Don't tell her any more about me than you need to." Marie said.

"...As you can see. She may be brusque at times, but please understand that she is only an apprentice and forgive her for her impoliteness" Margaret said.

Ellen just shrugged her shoulders and Margaret continued saying "Marie will be dealing with "Skill Cards." Using these cards will allow you to provide your Personas with new powers. Also, I am sure she will help you form a bond between yourself and the "outside world." Marie will contact you at a later date. Please feel free to speak with her here when you wish to use her services."

Ellen nodded and Igor said "*chuckle* Do you recall my words to you before?"

"About the coming year being a turning point?" Ellen asked.

"Exactly, I meant precisely what I said. Defeat in battle is not the only way your journey may come to an end...Please do not forget this. When next we meet, you will come her of your own will. *chuckle* I look forward to it. Until then...farewell." Igor said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They went all went to the TV world to see Teddie in a corner doing...something. "Whoa, it's really is that bear from last time..." Chie said.

"What're you doing?" Yosuke asked to Teddie.

"Can't you tell? I'm thinking about stuff. I've been deli-bear-ating over it for a long time now. Hey, that wasn't a bad joke. Heehee...!" Teddie said.

Ellen walked over to Teddie and petted his head saying "Ok, first off no pun is funny and second, did you figure out anything?"

"Eh, probably not. It's probably useless to think about it too much, Teddie. I've seen the inside of your skull, and it was empty." Yosuke said.

Teddie ran up to Yosuke and said "How rude! You're right, though. I try and try but, nothing comes out of my head"

"Will you guys shut up!? Now's not the time for stupid jokes! Listen...Someone came here yesterday, right?" Chie said.

"Wow! There's a girl with a better nose than me!? What's your name, Miss?" Teddie asked.

"M-Miss? Uh...I'm Chie. But never mind that! Tell me more about that "someone"!" Chie said.

"I think it happened a little after I talked with you guys. After that, it felt like someone was here." Teddie said.

"Oh! That reminds me." Ellen said.

Then she pushes Teddie and said angrily "That's for biting me. I'd do worse but, you already apologized."

"Then why push him now?" Yosuke asked.

Ellen reveled that she was wearing gloves and she removed her bitten hand to show an ugly bruise. She then said "I had to put ice on it for an hour."

"Ouch...ok, I get it now..." Yosuke said.

She put the glove back on and Yosuke said "So anyway, was it Yukiko-san, Teddie?"

"I don't know. I haven't looked..." Teddie said getting back up.

Then he said "The presence is over that way. That's probably where they are."

"Over there, huh...Is everyone ready?" Chie said looking at the direction Teddie was pointing at.

"Y-Yeah!" Yosuke said.

Ellen nodded and they headed off to see a strange castle straight out of fantasy. "What the...? A castle!? Y'think this is the place they showed on TV last time?" Chie said.

"No doubt." Ellen answered.

"You're positive that no one's behind a camera for that bizarre midnight program?" Yosuke asked Teddie.

"Program...? I don't know. Maybe people on your side can see stuff in this world. It must be that. And I told you before! There's only me and Shadows here! There's no "camera" stuff going on. This world has been like this from the beginning." Teddie said.

"From the beginning"...? That's what we don't understand!" Yosuke said.

"I dunno...Can you guys explain everything about your world?" Teddie asked.

"Good point..." Ellen said.

"I've never seen tis "program" thingy before. So I don't know." Teddie said.

"Well...is that really what's happening? Are we really looking into this world? Because the fist time Yukiko showed up on that channel was before she disappeared. Doesn't that seem off? I mean, Yukiko saying stuff like "score myself a hot stud"? That's not like her at all!" Chie said.

"Score"? "Stub"...?" Teddie asked confused.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either...Yukiko-san would never say anything like that...?! I wonder...Is this kinda like what happened to me last time...?" Yosuke asked.

"There's a lot of stuff I still don't get. But after hearing your story...I think that "program" happens because of the person who appears on it or something like that..."Teddie said.

"So...Yukiko is producing that show herself? Ugh, I don't get this at all!...Hey...Do you feel Yukiko's presence from inside?" Chie asked.

Teddie nodded and said "I'm pretty sure. So, um, what's this "scoring with a hot stud" thing"...?"

"Nothing, Teddie..." Ellen said.

"Yukiko's here...I'm going on ahead!" Chie said.

Then she ran off. "Hey, wait! Don't go alone!" Yosuke yelled.

"Come back!" Ellen yelled.

"Geez! We better follow her!" Yosuke said.

They went to the entrance of the castle as Yosuke said "Tch...She ran off on her own..."

"Urk...! There's are lots of Shadows in the castle. It'll be dangerous inside for a girl by herself..." Teddie said.

"You didn't tell us this before why?" Ellen said getting really annoyed.

"Yeah, seriously! Ugh, whatever. C'mon, let's find Chie!" Yosuke said.

Ellen nodded and they all ran inside. After a floor of fighting Shadows, they made it to a room on the second floor where they found Chie standing in the middle. "Chie! Are you all right?!...Chie?" Yosuke asked.

She didn't answer. She instead heard Yukiko's voice say "She said that red looks good on me..."

"Yukiko-san!?" Yosuke asked.

Her voice continued saying "I hated my name...Yukiko..."Snow"...Snow is cold and it melts quickly...It's transient...worthless...But it's perfect for me...Apart from inheriting the inn, I'm worthless...Still...Chie told me that red looks good on me."

"Are these...Yukiko-san's inner thoughts? I remember hearing Saki-senpai's too..." Yosuke asked.

"Yeah. This castle is probably here because of this Yukiko person." Teddie said.

"Yukiko..." Chie muttered.

"Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning...She's bright and strong, and she can do anything...She has everything that I don't...Compared to Chie, I'm...I'm...Chie protects me...She looks after my worthless life...And I...I don't deserve any of it...Chie is so kind..." Yukiko's voice said.

Then it was gone and Chie said "Yukiko, I-I..."

"Chie is so kind," huh? What a joke." Chie? said.

"Wh-What...!?" Chie said.

Suddenly Chie's Shadow appeared. "Oh man...Is that...!?" Yosuke asked.

"It's just like Yosuke! She lost control over her suppressed self! Now it's a Shadow!" Teddie yelled.

 _"Son of bitch..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

Meanwhile the Shadow Chie said "Are we talking about THAT Yukiko!? She says she's worthless! *chuckle* That's how it should be, right?"

"Wh-What're you saying!?" Chie yelled.

"Yukiko's sooo good looking...sooo fair-skinned...sooo feminine...She's the one all the guys drool over. When Yukiko looked at me with such jealousy...Man, did I get a charge out that. Yukiko knows the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around...I'm better than her...Much, much better!" Shadow Chie said.

"No! I have never thought that!" Chie yelled.

"Wh-What're we gonna do?" Yosuke asked.

"We're going stop playing with our thumbs and prepare ourselves." Ellen said readying to summon her Persona.

"Sensei's right! We need to protect Chie-chan right now!" Teddie yelled.

They went closer but, Chie yelled out "N-No, don't come near me! Don't look at me!"

"Chie, calm down!" Yosuke yelled out.

"No...No, this isn't me!" Chie yelled out.

"W-Wait, stupid! Don't say anything else like that!" Yosuke yelled.

"*chuckle* That's right. I'm the one who can't do anything alone...I can't win as a girl, let alone as a person...I'm pathetic. But Yukiko...She depends on me...*chuckle* That's why she's my friend...I'll never loosen my grip on her...She's too important to me." Shadow Chie said.

"No...That is not how I think of her..." Chie said.

"*chuckle* So, you're just gonna turn your back and deny me again? But things are different now. When the time comes...I'll be the one left standing. You won't mind, right? I'm still you!" Shadow Chie said.

"Shut up! You're..." Chie said.

"Chie, no!" Yosuke yelled.

"You're not me!" Chie yelled.

The Shadow laughed and then transformed into a monster that looked like some villain from a fighter movie with long, moving, black hair being held by mannequin like school girls. "Chie!" Yosuke yelled as Chie fell to the ground.

Ellen yelled breaking the Persona card "Teresa! Let's go!"

Teresa appeared and readied her sword. Yosuke did the same yelling "Y-Yeah, let's go Jiraiya!"

Both Personas looked ready to fight as the monster said "I am a shadow...The true self...What do you guys think you're doing? Trying to defend the "real" me?"

"I am Teresa, defender of the lost. Now be gone, creature!" Teresa said.

"Yeah, beat it!" Jiraiya said showing off a cool kick.

"Then you're gonna pay the price!" the monster yelled.

"Shut up! Quitting being such a pain! Chie...just hang in there a little longer..." Yosuke said.

"Hah...Think you can stop me that easy!?" the monster said.

The Personas began to fight. The monster used it's whip and the long hair and extended and reached out to the Personas. Besides the fact this is the first time the two Persona have fought together, they fought as well together like your right and left hand. However the fight seemed to at a thin stalemate. Ellen wondered why and then turned to see Chie muttering "No...this isn't me..."

Ellen runs to Chie yelling "Chie, snap out of it!"

However Chie didn't see to hear her and Ellen felt like that was the last straw and she raises her hand saying "Snap out of it!"

Then she smacked Chie in the face. "Oww...what was that for?" Chie said rubbing her cheek.

Ellen grabs her shoulders and says "That was for getting you back to reality! Listen you got to accept it. People are people. We are not a perfect species, we-Look out!"

She pushed Chie out of the way of an attack from the monster. She ran out of the way also before the attack hit and she continued saying "But, that doesn't mean your a bad person and if you accept that than so will Yukiko-san. Now will you please get a freaking grip until we finish this thing!?"

"Y-Yeah...ok." Chie said nodding.

Ellen went back to the fight. They were still at a lost on how to beat it. "Ugh...What are we doing wrong...? Wait...Yosuke! Use your Persona's special attack! It may throw it off balance!"

Yosuke nodded and yelled "Got it! Ok, let's go Jiraiya!"

With that, Jiraiya used a powerful wind attack and threw the monster off balance. "Alright! Ok, Teresa it's your turn!"

Teresa used her lighting attack and with that, the monster was defeated. It change back to it's normal form while Ellen and Yosuke went to Chie's side with Yosuke asking "Chie! Are you okay!?"

"Y-Yeah...I think so." Chie said.

She saw her Shadow standing there silent and said "What's the matter...? Got nothing to say anymore?"

"Stop it, Chie. It's all right." Yosuke said.

Chie turned around and said "B-But..."

"Chie, it's like I said before. No one is perfect. We all have flaws. Mine is...well making friends." Ellen said.

"She's right...I went through the same thing. So I can understand...I mean...Everyone has a side like this..." Yosuke said.

"Yes, to where I found out Yosuke's flaw is him not using his brain sometimes." Ellen said.

"Would you cut that out?!...*sigh* But you see what we're saying. It's ok..." Yosuke said.

Chie walked to the Shadow after a moment and said "Yeah...I kinda get it now. You are me...A side of me I couldn't forgive...That I tired to ignore...But you still exist. You're a part of me..."

The Shadow nodded and transformed into a yellow fighter wielding a two bladed weapon. Then it turned into a card and vanished. Then Chie said "I...Um, it's true that part of me feels that way...But I wasn't lying about being friends with Yukiko...!"

"Like we didn't know that already." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, you have to be a pretty good friend to come in here running head first into danger like that." Ellen said crossing her arms smiling a little.

"Uh..." Chie said surprised to see this whole new side of Ellen.

"*sigh* Get used to it..." Yosuke said getting her confusion.

Chie laughed a little and then suddenly fell on her knees. "H-Hey! Chie!" Yosuke yelled.

"I'm okay...Just a little tired..." Chie said.

"You don't look okay at all...And I bet...You can use the same power we have now." Yosuke said.

"Huh...?" Chie said confused.

"Hey, what should we do?" Yosuke asked Ellen.

"Let's head back. This place isn't good for her right now." Ellen said.

"I agree. We need to let Chie rest." Yosuke said.

"I-I never said I needed a break! I...can still keep going..." Chie said.

"...And I personally do not care. You are unwell and you need to rest before you fall dead." Ellen said.

"Sensei's right, you shouldn't overdo it." Teddie said.

"It's not that we don't think you can. It's just, we have to save Yukiko-san, no matter what. Now that you have the power, you can fight with us. I'd be much better for us all if you had your strength back. That's why we're saying we should go back and regroup." Yosuke said.

"But Yukiko's still in here, isn't she!? I-I...If those were Yukiko's true feelings...then I have to tell her something. I'm not as strong as she thinks! It's because she was with me...Because we were always together, I was able to act that way. If we weren't, I'd..." Chie said.

"Well, you need at get your strength back! Then you can tell her! Yuki-chan's normal. The Shadows don't attack normal people. They only attack when the fog lifts here." Teddie said.

"So Yukiko-san will be safe until then, right?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm positive." Teddie said.

"Why...? I don't get it..." Chie asked.

"Teddie told us that the weather here is the opposite of our own world. When it fogs over in our world...That's the day it lifts here, and that's when the Shadows attack their victim. So even if we leave for a while, Yukiko-san won't be in danger until the fog starts to cover Inaba. I'm sure of it. It was the same way for that announcer and Senpai...Don't you remember how it was foggy in town on the days they died?" Yosuke said.

"You mean...they were killed by their other selves?" Chie asked.

"The fog usually appears after it rains. But it's been sunny lately. I don't think it's going to rain anytime soon. Don't worry so much. We'll check the weather forecast first thing when we get back." Yosuke said.

"That's good. We can head back, rest, then regroup tomorrow at the earliest." Ellen said.

"But...But I can't turn back now! We've come so far! Yukiko's still here! She's all alone...She must be so scared!" Chie said.

"Then you tell me how much further we gotta go to reach Yukiko-san!" Yosuke yelled.

"Th-That's...!" Chie tired to say.

"You don't know what's up ahead. The enemies might be even stronger. If we push ourselves too hard and get wiped out, who'll save Yukiko-san then!? We can't fail, no matter what...Am I wrong?" Yosuke said.

"...I couldn't say it any better myself." Ellen said.

"...Alright." Chie said in defeated.

They help Chie get up and they all soon walked back as Chie said "I'm sorry about before...I shouldn't have rushed in like that by myself..."

"No worries. Your alive and that's all that matters." Ellen said.

"Yeah, no worries. We're definitely gonna save Yukiko-san...Right?" Yosuke asked.

"...Right!" Chie said with a smile.

They made it back to entrance and Chie soon said "I...I'm feeling even worse than the last time I came in here...My head feels like it's gonna split open...Are you guys okay?"

"Wait, why only...Oh, the glasses!" Ellen said.

"That's right, you're not wearing the glasses." Yosuke said.

"Oh yeah...What's with those glasses? I know that Ellen wears them but, Yosuke, did your eyesight go bad?" Chie asked.

"Man...You didn't notice until now? How panicked were you...?" Yosuke asked.

"Panicked enough..." Ellen said.

"Tum de dummm! I got a pair ready for Chie-chan, too." Teddie said handing her yellow glasses.

She puts them on and says in surprise "Whoa! What the-!? This is awesome! It's like the fog doesn't exist!"

"Why didn't you whip those out earlier if you had them?" Yosuke asked.

"I made them right now! You didn't tell me she coming! It was all so sadden! I mean, sudden!" Teddie yelled.

"Huh...so that's the trick. I was wondering how you guys could see where you were going. Hey, is it alright if I keep these?" Chie asked.

"Fo' sho!" Teddie said with a smile.

"We'll have to stop here today...But I'll be back with these puppies! You guys better not come here without me, got it!?" Chie said.

"Yeah, let's all promise each other...Nobody goes in alone. It's way too dangerous. If we don't work together, we won't be able to solve this case or save Yukiko-san...right?" Yosuke said.

"Right..." Ellen said.

"Yeah, I agree. I promise too." Chie said.

"Let's solve this case." Ellen said.

"Alright, so from tomorrow on, we'll try and come here as much as we can after school...And that includes days off." Yosuke said.

They all agreed and Yosuke asked Ellen "Hey...Would you mind being our leader?"

"Wh-What...?" Ellen asked.

"You were the first to get this power, and you're way better in a fight than either of us. I think it's best for all of us if you set the pace of the investigation, and we follow your lead. I'm cool playing second banana." Yosuke said.

"Ehh...sure, why not." Ellen said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay. We're counting on you. I mean, I'm more the advisor type, y'know? An ideas man, not an executive." Yosuke said.

"You mean when you do use your brain?" Ellen asked.

"Ugh, yes when I using my brain! Are you doing this because of what happen today?!" Yosuke asked.

"Yes...it was stupid but, it's like I said to Teddie, you apologized so I can do no worse." Ellen said.

"What do you mean by "worse?" Yosuke asked getting a little scared now.

"You don't want to know." Ellen simply said.

Well anyway, I'm with Yosuke. If you're the one calling the shots, I'd feel a lot more comfortable about this." Chie said.

"I'm with Yosuke too. If you're the one calling the shots, my pillow will be a lot more comfortable at night." Teddie said.

"Teddie, would you please stop talking? I'm really on edge right now..." Chie said.

Teddie looked down but, Ellen petted his head and said "You did good and you too...Yosuke besides what happened earlier."

"Oh um...um thanks." Yosuke said smiling, happy to hear something nice from her for once.

And with that the Investigation Team was truly born, growing more determined to solve the case. They all went home for a good night's rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ellen had dinner with both Dojimas later that night. The news was playing in the background. After awhile Dojima said "Hey, mind if I ask something?"

"What is it?" Ellen asked.

"You aren't getting involved with any strange business, are you...?"

"Huh...?"

"What happened at the station this afternoon...it's still bothering me."

 _"Ugh, my head still hurts from it..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

"Is there...anything you're not telling me?"

"Of course not."

"...I see. Well, it's just been nagging me, that's all..."

"I get it, but I assure you there's nothing to worry about." Ellen said.

"What's wrong? Are you fighting...?" Nanako asked.

"No...we're not having a fight." Dojima said.

"This isn't the police station..." Nanako said.

"Oh, speaking of, how is your head feeling?" Dojima asked.

"Fine...why do you ask?" Ellen asked.

"Well...your mom always had this habit to where if something happen that she thought was stupid she would smack her head on the first hard surface she could find and...it's been habit to always get an ice pack." Dojima said giving a small smile.

"Huh, I've always wondered who I got it from..." Ellen said actually surprised to hear it.

"But anyway I agreed to look after you. So don't get yourself involved in anything that could get you into trouble. Got that?"

Ellen nodded and they continued eating hearing the other weather forecast as it said it will be sunny for a few days yet. Nanako asked "Is this lady the one who decides the weather?"

They both looked at her and she continued saying "'Cause when she says that it'll be sunny, it always is..."

"Uh, she's not really deciding it...Never mind." Dojima said.

Nanako looked at Dojima confused and they finished eating and soon went to bed.

The next day at school in the classroom, Yosuke asked "I wonder how Chie's doing? Too much stuff happened yesterday. I hope she's back to her usual self..."

Ellen nodded and soon the saw Chie come in. She said "Oh, morni'."

"You feeling better?" Ellen asked.

"Yep...um...Thanks for everything yesterday. It's kinda embarrassing, ya know? You two were right there to see my hidden feelings and all..." Chie said.

"Don't sweat it." Yosuke said.

She nodded and said "The same thing happened to Yosuke, right? Soooo...what was it like?"

"Huh? Uhhh, how should I put this...Oh, I nearly forgot! None of that happened when yours awakened, huh? Hmmm, could that be because you've got nothing to hide?" Yosuke said.

"Oh? So nothing happened for you? I gotta agree that you seem like a pretty open gal. There's a funny air about you...I dunno, I guess that's what draws people to you, or something like that." Chie said.

"Hhmmmm...maybe. But that dragon still bothers me..." Ellen said.

"Dragon?" Chie asked.

"Oh yeah! It was when she got her Persona. It changed at some point into a dragon and then after the fight it change back again. Wait, do you think that dragon was your-" Yosuke said.

Ellen shook her head and said "I don't know...That's just confusing even for me..."

"Anyways, what's most important right now is to rescue Yukiko I'm dead set on coming. Remember...You promised." Chie said.

They all agreed and then Yosuke ran off to go to the bathroom. It was just Chie and her now as Chie said "Hey, um...Th-Thanks for saving me...Yosuke's cool and all, but...There really is something different about you. I feel like you won't let me down..."

Ellen touched a little said "Thanks and um...sorry for slapping you."

"Nah its ok. I can take a lot more than that." Chie said smiling.

Ellen smiled a little too. They then shared phone numbers for the investigation. "We have to be careful of the fog that sets in after the rain, right? Let's save her before that happens!" Chie said.

"I agree. Let's head there right after school." Ellen said.

After a lecture with Mr. Kondo, who was the P.E. teacher teaching English, they all went to the TV world. They made it to the second floor again to find Yukiko though something didn't seem right. She wore that same princess dress she wore on the Midnight Channel. They ran to her as Chie said "Yukiko...?"

"Yukiko-san! Are you all right!?" Yosuke yelled.

She said nothing and Chie said "Yukiko...what's wrong?"

Suddenly a single spotlight came on and the other Yukiko said *chuckle* Heehee...Ahahahahahahaha! Oh my! Special guests? I wonder how they'll play into all this! *chuckle* Things are really heating up! Okie-dookie! I'm going back to hunt for my Prince Charming! Ohhh, where could he be...? This place is huge! It's sooo exciting, but it makes it so hard to find him! Ooh! Maybe he's playing hide-and-seek in the fog! Ready or not, here I come! Let's go further in then, shall we!?"

Then a giant sign that said "Princess Yukiko's hunt for her prince charming!"

Then it vanished with what sound of a crowd clapping. "Wh-What the hell is this!?" Yosuke yelled confused.

"You're not Yukiko...Who are you!?" Chie yelled.

"*chuckle* What're you talking about? I'm Yukiko...and Yukiko is me." the other Yukiko said.

"No! Don't tell me, are you-Where's the real Yukiko!?" Chie yelled.

"What's with these voices...!?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know but, it's giving me a headache..." Ellen said.

"The Shadows are getting agitated!" Teddie said.

"Well, I'm off again! Heehee! You'd better be waiting with bells on, my dear Prince!" the other Yukiko said.

Then she ran off with Chie yelling "Hey, wait!"

She turned to the others and said "That clearly wasn't the real Yukiko. It had to be..."

"I think it was. It must have been the other part of herself." Teddie said.

"So it's just like what happened to us..." Yosuke said.

"But I don't think she was excited for nothing. The real Yukiko wants to show us something. I can feel it. It's hard to explain...It seems like she has a strong connection to this castle. This is a lot more dangerous than I thought!" Teddie said.

"Well no duh. Aren't we dealing with Yukiko's true feelings? If that's the case than of course it's going to be dangerous. Emotions are always dangerous..." Ellen said knowing all too well.

"Yukiko...!" Chie yelled.

Then she ran off. "Hey...Not again! Dammit, we told her not to run off on her own!" Yosuke yelled.

"No shit...Chie, came back, you idiot!" Ellen said as she ran after Chie.

They all ran through the next five floors to find the Shadow Yukiko and a shadow knight wielding a giant lance and riding an armored horse. "*chuckle* My Prince wouldn't lose to guards such as this, correct?" the Shadow Yukiko asked.

"Great...come on Teresa! Let's go!" Ellen yelled summoning her Persona.

The others did the same and soon beat the large Shadow. They then hurried to the last floors. However along the way they kept hearing more voices of Yukiko, yelling so she can be left alone. Ellen in some way can relate but, this ideology that Yukiko has was not going to fix things with her life.

They made it to the last floor and saw both the Shadow Yukiko standing there and the real Yukiko on her knees in her kimono. "I knew it...There's two of her!" Yosuke yelled.

They went closer and the Shadow Yukiko said "Oh? Oooooh, what's this? Three princes are here to see me!? My, my! Are you the surprise guests who came in late? Awwwww...I wish I'd gotten a better look at you!"

She closer and said "My, it's getting crowded here. Why don't you and I go somewhere else...? A land far, far away, where no one knows me. If you're my Prince, you'd take me there, won't you? C'mon...pretty please?"

Oooh. Is this "scoring a hot stud"!?" Teddie asked smiling.

"No." Ellen answered bluntly.

"Three princes...? Wait, does that include me, too...?" Chie asked.

"Duh! The third one's gotta be me!" Teddie yelled.

"I seriously doubt that..." Yosuke said.

"Yeah...the numbers still don't add up. Why am I a Prince?" Ellen asked.

"*chuckle* Yes, Ellen...she's a mysterious prince, coming from a land far away to live with commoners. She may seem like she doesn't care for others, but I know there's something there. Maybe with that, she can take me away..." the Shadow Yukiko said.

Ellen shook her head and the Shadow Yukiko said "And Chie...*chuckle* Yes, she's my Prince...She always leads the way...Chie's a strong prince...Or at least, she WAS."

"Was...?" Chie asked.

"When it comes down to it, Chie's just not good enough! She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!" the Shadow Yukiko yelled.

"Yukiko..." Chie said.

"S-Stop..." the real Yukiko said getting back up.

"Historic inn? Manager training!? I'm sick of all these things chaining me down! I never asked to be born here! Everything's decided for me! From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it! To hell with it all!" the Shadow Yukiko yelled.

"That's not true..." the real Yukiko said.

"I just want to go somewhere far away...Anywhere but here...Someone, please take me away...I can't leave here on my own...I'm completely useless..." the Shadow Yukiko said.

"Stop...Please stop..." the real Yukiko begged.

"I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave...So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my Prince will come! I don't care where we go! Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! Historical tradition? Pride of the town? What a bunch of bullshit!" the Shadow Yukiko said.

"How dare you...?" the real Yukiko said.

"That's how I really feel. Isn't that right...me!?" the Shadow Yukiko asked.

"N-No..." the real Yukiko said.

"Stop! Don't say it!" Yosuke yelled.

"If you do, you'll-" Ellen tried to yell, but it was too late.

"No! You're not me!" the real Yukiko yelled.

The Shadow Yukiko began to laugh manically saying "Aaah! This is wonderful! It's building...more and more...If this keeps up...I'll...I'll...!"

She then changed into a monster. A giant red bird bursting out of a cage. Ellen kept her cool however saying "Ok, let's get this over with...Teresa!"

She and the others summoned their Personas and was ready to fight. "Hey boss, you sure we can handle this?" Jiraiya asked Teresa.

"All foes have weaknesses and we shall exploit that weakness in any way we can." Teresa said looking at Tomoe.

Tomoe nodded and they all heard the monster say "I am a shadow...the true self...Now, my Prince...Why don't we dance and make merry together? *chuckle*"

"I'd rather not since your way of thinking is bullshit." Ellen said.

"What!?" the monster asked with anger.

"You think someone can just come into your life and "save you"? That's a load and you're a fool to think otherwise. If you feel that strongly towards leaving, then get off your ass and do something about it!" Ellen said hoping for the real Yukiko to hear.

"Hang in there, Yukiko...I'm right here for you!" Chie yelled.

Oh really...? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!" the monster yelled.

They all then began to attack with full force. Things were going well for then until the monster summoned a prince charming like creature. They tried to attack it but, its defense was too much. Once Ellen saw this, she yelled "Ignore the prince! Keep attacking the bird with full force."

After many more attacks on the monster, it grew weak and the prince, knowing it was a lost cause, ran away. "Oh no, my Prince..." the monster said.

She tried summoning it again but, nothing happened. "Why? Why won't he come?!" the monster yelled.

"Alright guys, now's our chance! Hit it with everything you got!" Ellen yelled.

They used an all out group attack and with that the monster was defeated and back to it's normal form.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok so quick note on a couple things. First off, yes I skipped the part where Yukiko gets her Persona on purpose. Why? Two reasons. One, I did not save on my Vita in the dungeon so I don't want to run through that whole fight again just to get to that cutscene and two, my internet has been acting stupid to the point where when I try to save the chapter the internet would stop and I would lose everything that I had worked on and this had happen to me TEN times in the last chapter and these chapters take awhile to make. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and also thank you all for enjoying this so far. I'm so happy to see people liking it and I hope you can continue enjoying. Have a great day and hope you like this chapter!_

 **Chapter 11**

Once Yukiko faced her shadow and gained her Persona, they all said goodbye to Teddie and made it back to the real world. Chie kept fussing over Yukiko saying "Yukiko...? Are you all right? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"No...I'm just a little tired..." Yukiko said.

"You really don't remember anything at all?" Ellen asked Yukiko.

Yukiko shook her head and said "I'm sorry, but...I don't remember anything..."

"Well, no worries! You're safe, and that's more than enough." Chie said.

"For now at least..." Ellen muttered thinking this was far from over.

"But, there's no mistake that Yukiko-san was...um...attacked...the same way as the last two victims. Yosuke said.

 _"What, did the word kidnap become a bad word?"_ Ellen thought to herself.

Yosuke continued saying "And I think the one we saw on the Midnight Channel wasn't the real Yukiko-san, but her Shadow. Maybe the things Yukiko-san was suppressing in this world took form in the TV...?"

"You know, Teddie was saying something like that..." Chie said.

"Awww, it's no use. I'm just going round and round in circles. What kind person could be doing this?" Yosuke said.

"Someone who clearly has nothing better to do, I think. Still, I think we should call it a day. Yukiko needs rest and so do we." Ellen said.

"Yeah, we can go over it some other day. Yukiko really needs to get some rest. I'll take her home." Chie said.

"Oh, that's right...Sorry. Yukiko-san must be exhausted." Yosuke said.

The two went home leaving Yosuke and Ellen left. Yosuke the said "We'll talk all this some more once she gets her strength back."

"Right." Ellen said then they both went home.

Later that night, Dojima came home. Nanako said with delight "He's home!"

Ellen was reading her book when she looked up to see him and his partner both walking in the door. Nanako being shy said to Adachi "Um...hello..."

"Hi there." Adachi said.

"We got off work at the same time, so I'm giving him a ride back to his place. I thought we might as well swing by." Dojima said to Nanako.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Adachi, the guy who's been your dad's slave since spring." Adachi said.

"I can still work you harder, you know." Dojima said to him.

"Haha, good one, Sir. Ha...ha..." Adachi said looking a little pale.

Ellen just giggled and said "You kinda sound like my mom for a minute there."

"Hahaha...I don't think I work anyone as work as your mom does. So there's one, Adachi, be grateful you don't work for my sister." Dojima said smiling a little.

"Huh? How is she any worse?...Oh wait, I almost forgot! You're friends with Yukiko Amagi, right? They found her safe and sound! Tell all your friends at school!" Adachi said.

 _"I know...we worked our asses off saving her...oh well, he doesn't know any better."_ Ellen thought to herself.

She gave a faint smile and said "That's a relief."

"Yeah, for us on the force too, but this doesn't mean the case is closed, though. We were just question Ms. Amagi, but she says she doesn't remember anything that happened while she was missing and we can't figure out her whereabouts during the missing period, either. It's like she really disappeared. It's all pretty fishy, if you ask me...Like there's something else going on..." Adachi said.

Then Dojima smacks him and yells "Stop blabbering, dumbass!"

"S-Sorry..." Adachi said.

"Ignore him. He's just spouting some wild fantasy." Dojima said.

"Hhmmm, I guess but, isn't it a good idea to think outside the box sometimes...sorry, it's not really my place to ask. Forgive me." Ellen said.

"It's fine, it's just...you know." Dojima said.

"I do." Ellen said sure that he wanted Adachi to stop talking about this kind of stuff in front of Nanako.

"I'm hungry..." Nanako moaned.

"Hey, you're right. My stomach's growling too." Dojima said with a smile.

"Hahaha, so you do have a softer side around Nanako-chan, Sir." Adachi said.

"Shut up and siddown...and wash those hands first! Hm, I should do the same..." Dojima said.

They washed their hands and came back with Adachi asking Ellen "So, how's that forehead of yours? Feeling better?"

"Oh...yeah, it's fine now." Ellen said.

"I'm surprise you didn't get a bruise or something. It looked like it hurt." Adachi said.

"I'm used to it getting damage ever now and again. Anyway, I'll makes dinner." Ellen said.

She got up and headed to the kitchen knowing dinner was going to be lively for once. So much for reading tonight...

The next morning, Ellen got a call. She answered it and she heard a boring sounding voice say "Hello...I realize this is sudden, but...I'm Margaret. We met at the Velvet Room the other day. There is one important I forgot to warn you about, so I thought it best to contact you immediately. The bonds created Social Links are another important means of strengthening the powers of your Persona...Though you may be pressed for time, devoting yourself to battles will not quench your heart's yearnings. Do not hasten heedlessly through your days, and remember the importance of moving at a sustainable pace. Please remember that. Well then, if you'll excuse me..."

She then hung up and Ellen thought about what she said _"Bonds? What does she mean by that?...oh well, I'll learn sooner or later..."_

Then she headed off for school. While walking she heard a couple of boys talking in front of her "Yo."

"Oh, what's up? You got morning practice?"

"You know how guys can join the sports clubs starting today, right? I thought that maybe if I around a little that would be some good promotion."

"Dude...If you run around in that, how're people gonna know which club you're in?"

"...I didn't think about that."

"Haha! That's classic you. I hope our club gets some fresh blood, too. It gets everyone excited!"

"Are you guys not going to try and get people to sign up?"

"I don't know know about that. Everyone's saying they want a girl to be our manager, though. Oh, hey! Let's stop by the shrine in the shopping district on our way home today. Might as well pray for newcomers."

"We're leaving that up to God now...? Well, all right."

Ellen stopped listening thinking to herself _"Sports, huh? No thanks...last thing I need is a ball in my face."_

She went about her day like normal however at the end of the day Mr. Morooka came up to her and said "Narukami! The P.E. teacher wants to see you. So go to the Faculty Office."

He then left and Ellen thought to herself _"The P.E. teacher wants to see me? For what?"_

She went to the office and the P.E. teacher smiled at her saying "Ms. Narukami, thank you so much for coming."

"What's this about, sir?" Ellen asked.

"Well, you see, I've been looking over your school records and you've been noted to be a very organized student."

"So...?"

"So...what I'm trying to get at is...will you please be a manger for one of the teams!?" he asked sounding desperate.

"A manger? Why?" Ellen asked.

"One of my manger got sick and he won't be back til the end of the year so I'm in a tight spot. Please Ms. Narukami, I'll let you pick each one you want and you really be helping me out."

 _"...Can't really say no to a teacher, can I."_ Ellen thought to herself.

She took a deep breath and said "Ok, I'll take the soccer team."

"Oh, thank you! It's an easy job, I promise. Now then we practice Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays and we don't practice on rainy days or a week before a big test."

He then explained what her duties were and then was introduce to the team on the field with the teacher saying "Alright guys, listen up. You have a new manager! Meet Ellen Narukami."

"...Nice to meet you all." she said bluntly.

"She's from the city, so I'm sure so got some cool tips for you guys. Yep, I'd say this season is in the bag!." the teacher said.

Ellen didn't think she would proved that much as she heard the guys whisper "Is this for real?"

"We finally got a girl manager on the team."

"You know, for a city girl she looks pretty cute..."

 _"Morons..."_ Ellen thought to herself.

"Alright, let's start with a few laps! Ellen, why don't you just watch for the day. No note taking." the teacher said.

"Yes, sir." Ellen said nodding.

She sat on the sideline watching the others play. They did pretty good but, some of them had problems. However by the end of practice she end being annoyed as half of the team came up to her and asked "Hey, so um you doing anything tomorrow?"

"You jerk I was going to ask her out!"

"No, I was!"

"Boys!" Ellen yelled.

She then said as they looked at her "I'm grateful you all like me on the team but, I'm not here to grab a date. I'm here to manage the team. That's all."

They all soon left either disappointed or were going to try again next time and she notice that none of them cleaned up the field. She decided to do it only because she would feel responsible. As she cleaned up she heard a boy say "Hey. Don't let 'em to you."

She turn to see he had very short brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Daisuke Nagase. Second year, same as you. Nice to meet you."

"Ellen Narukami. Nice to meet you too." she said.

Then they saw another boy with black hair and grey eyes wearing the basketball uniform saying "Yo, Daisuke, you waiting for a special invitation? Let's go! Oh, hey, you're the transfer student, right? Joined the soccer team, huh?"

"I'm their manager, yeah." Ellen said to him.

"Good, 'cause they need all the help they can get. Pretty weak team, know what I'm saying?" the boy said.

"Shut up! Your team is just as lame!" Daisuke yelled.

"I don't know about that but, I think with some help they can get far." Ellen said.

"Anyway, this bug mouth here is Kou. He's the same grade as us, but he's on the basketball team." Daisuke said.

"Kou Ichijo. I'm the basketball team's up-and-coming MVP." Kou said.

"Man, get your head outta the clouds." Daisuke said.

"Hey, and that's not all! I'm pretty smart too, so if you need any help on your tests. I'm your man." Kou said.

"I'm think I'll be all right thanks." Ellen said.

 _"I'm pretty smart too, dumbass."_ Ellen thought to herself meanwhile.

"Hahaha...Cool, to know I'm not the only smart one around here. city girl."

"Stop calling her that. The team's already giving her enough crap today..." Daisuke said.

"Ahhh, I can hear them now. "Man, a girl manager on the team. Think she'll do our laundry?" Gotta love those guys." Kou said.

"It's not funny, man..." Daisuke said.

 _"It's kinda funny..."_ Ellen thought to herself smiling.

"Well, as long as she does her job, they'll back off sooner or later. You've done much managing, Ellen?" Kou said.

"A little." Ellen said.

"Hmmm, then maybe this'll take longer than I thought..." Kou said.

"I'll be alright." Ellen said.

They all soon went home together in Ellen's surprise. Later that night, she catch up on her studies. She figured now may be the time to do so now that Yukiko was saved. She still had the nagging feeling that more of that weird stuff was to come.

The next day after a lesson with a teacher who had a hand puppet of himself, Yosuke came up to her at lunchtime asking if she wanted to hang out. Ellen, thinking she had nothing really better to do, decided to do so after school. They went to Souzai Daigaku at the Shopping District to eat the famous steak croquettes. Ellen thought they were tough, almost too tough to eat. Yosuke said "Sticking chunks of steaks in croquettes...Man, this really is the country, huh? Well, it is good...though it's tough. Chie called this stuff "tender and juicy"...What kind does she have...?"

"Teeth of iron, it seems." Ellen said trying to take another bite.

Yosuke laughed and said "man, you might be right."

As they talked on, they saw two women go by and overheard their conversation. "He's from Junes...Yasogami High School, right?"

"His classmate...Sato-san...? Went out of business..."

"This shopping district could disappear, and yet..."

They walked off and Yosuke said "Sorry about that. You know me, I'm infamous around here."

"...You shouldn't be. That whole bull crap with Junes isn't you, it's your parents and not even them but, just that company as a whole. They shouldn't be blaming you for every store that goes out of business. *sigh* Guess it just shows how much people will look for a scapegoat." Ellen said without realizing it.

"...I'm surprise you have hard feelings for that kind of stuff." Yosuke said.

"Huh? Oh, did I say that aloud. Sorry, sometimes thoughts get away from me."

"Nah, it's cool. Hehe, I don't think there's anyone in Inaba who doesn't know me, at school or around town. Not I mind, but...It sucks that I always gotta mind my manners." Yosuke said smiling cheerfully.

"Hhmm, your better at dealing with this than I could." Ellen muttered thinking that she now understands Yosuke a little more.

Yosuke laughs a little and says "That's surprising, considering you lead us in dungeons and killing monsters. So what would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"...I'd tell them to say it to my face then proceed to tell them to jump off a cliff." Ellen said bluntly.

"...Man you're brutal sometimes." Yosuke said still not use to this bluntness.

"But you know...you're one of the first people I've met that I can talk to like this. It feels nice...you know?" Ellen said with a faint smile.

Before Yosuke got caught blushing he said standing up "So, this croquette is damn good, huh? I'm gonna have another. You want one too, right?"

The ate until Ellen's stomach started to bulge. As she walked home she thought _"I'm gonna kill Yosuke for this stomach. I'm going straight to bed tonight...after some studying and a nice read...still this whole place so far has been more than weird for my take, but...I honestly can't wait for tomorrow."_

She smiled a little to herself and went home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

That next day proved busy at the soccer club but, with hard work and some harsh words to the team about improving, Ellen proved to get the job done while doing some studying along the way when she got home. Today, after school she went with Yosuke to Okina City to hang out. Why he pick this place, Ellen will never know with it's foul air and idiots running around. "Mmmm...It's been a while since I breathed this kinda air! Y'know, I'm just a poor little city boy drawn to that urban scent." Yosuke said.

"And I'm that poor little city girl who's currently getting her ears shot by all the noise but, we both live with it." Ellen said starting to feel ill.

"You know, for a city girl I'm surprise you've gotten used to urban life so quickly." Yosuke said.

"I like the quiet. Usually when I lived in the city I just went to school then went home. I was either by myself or lived with someone who always worked. So in some ways, I guess I'm just used to it all. I don't know." Ellen said.

"Anyway, am I starting to sound like Teddie?"

"Maybe and you're starting to look hairier too."

"Now that you mention it, the foam in my facial soap this morning had...! H-Hey, you're making me scare myself!" Yosuke said smiling.

Ellen giggled a little and said "Good."

"Well, that aside, what should we-"

Suddenly Yosuke phone went off and he said "Oh, a text message."

He checked his phone then put it away saying "More spam...Looks like someone got my address. I get a lot of spam."

"Why not change addresses?"

"Hmmm, well...I haven't changed my addressed since before we moved to Inaba. I mean, I might get a text from someone...It's hard to call, y'know? If I called people just to tell them my number changed, they'd get annoyed and some of them never planned to text me anyway...Oh byt hey, don't look at me like I don't have friends!..." Yosuke said.

"Well, now you have friends but, back from before it me hard for me to guess." Ellen said.

"Again, brutally to the max but, to tell you the truth, I don't remember what we all used to talk about. Can't really call 'em friends...Inaba suits me just fine. Plus...I got something I need to do there. I'm counting on ya, partner!" Yosuke said.

"Me too and don't be too broken up about it. At least you talked to people here in the city..." Ellen said.

"Ellen...let's not sweat on the small stuff. We should head back. It'd suck if something happened back there while we were over here." Yosuke said.

"Yeah..." Ellen said nodding.

"Alright, let's head home! Wait...Let's get everyone a souvenir, then go home!" Yosuke yelled.

They got a few people gifts then headed home together.

The next day, Ellen over heard someone say that part-time jobs were available so after school she went to look for a job. She decided to take an assistant day care caretaker job along with a few others she could do at home. Her day care job started today so she headed over to the center. When she got there she was put to work and all the children looked at her extremely interesting saying and asking her things like "Miss, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Don't ask her that, you creep!"

"Let's play tag, Miss! You're it!"

She survived the children tugging her at every direction with a warm smile and a lot of patience. At the end of the day, there was one boy left. _"That's odd. His guardian's not here yet."_ Ellen thought to herself.

Ellen's boss, one of the caretaker ladies came to her and said "How are things, Ellen-kun? Has everyone been picked up?"

"Everyone but, that one there." Ellen answered.

"Looks like Yuuta-kun is still here. It's always like this, though..."

Yuuta came closer to Ellen as a young woman came saying "...Hi, Yuu-kun. I'm sorry I'm late..."

"...Whatever." Yuuta said.

Then he ran off and the woman asked Ellen "Are you...one of the supervisors?"

"Yeah." Ellen answered.

"I see...I'm sure Yuu-kun will cause you trouble again, but please take care of him..." the woman said.

Then she left and the caretaker said to Ellen "Yuuta Minami...He's full of energy during his play sessions...Maybe too much energy, but once she arrives, he's a totally different kid...She's his stepmother, so guess it can't be helped. Yuuta-kun's father got remarried to that woman you just met. I heard she's from the city...I really don't know what's she's thinking. Perhaps that's why Yuuta-kun is a troublemaker at school, too...The other day, he..."

Ellen soon lost interested in the gossip and started thinking to herself _"Having to live with a stepmother...that must be hard on the kid and that lady is from the city so I imagine this new environment isn't easy on her either...that must be a mess."_

She soon went home with 4000 yen earned. When she got home, she studied and read a little then went to bed.

The next day was Sunday, she didn't have to go to school today. She wasn't sure what she was going to do today until she got a call. It was Kou as he said "Um, hey, this is Kou. If you're bored, let's hang out. I'll call up Daisuke too. How's that sound?"

"Um, sure." Ellen said.

"Sweet! Don't forget, okay?" Kou said

Ellen hung up and a thought hit her _"Wait, how did he get my number?"_

She just shook it off thinking he got it from Daisuke or someone. She met up with the boys and the went to Okina City to hang out. Kou said when they got there "Ahhh, I haven't breathed air this bad in a long time."

"I know what you mean, I can't relax here..." Daisuke said.

"The air is bad, but you get used to it fast so don't worry." Ellen said hoping that would calm him down a little.

"Speaking of, what 'bout you, Ellen? Do you prefer urban places like this to more rural towns like Inaba?" Kou asked.

Ellen shook her head and said "Not really, I like Inaba better."

Kou laughed a little and said "Is the town you come from as backwater as Inaba then, Ellen?" Kou asked.

"No, I used to live in Tokyo once upon a time. It was loud and noisy and...personally I like the quiet places like in Inaba." Ellen said.

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed you lived there. I bet you had way more to do than go to Junes, though." Kou said.

"Hehehe, most people don't. I move around a lot and Tokyo was just one of the many." Ellen said.

"Hey, I like Junes. It's super convenient, and they've got like , everything. That Yosuke dude is hilarious, too." Daisuke said.

"Huh? What does Yosuke have to do with anything? Although now that I think about it, aren't you friend with him, Ellen." Kou said.

"Yeah, we're friends." Ellen said.

"So just friends?" Kou asked.

"What are you getting on about?" Ellen asked getting a little annoyed.

"There's been a rumor going around that you two have been dating." Kou said.

Ellen shook her head and said "Those rumors are false."

"Ok, I was just checking. Anyway the four of us should hang out sometime. Kou said.

They hanged out for the rest of the day then she went home.

The next day after a day of PE she learned that the cultural clubs were starting. Ellen herself had only ever really joined a chess club so she had no real interested in the drama club but, the music club was a bit of a different story. She liked playing the flute so maybe she could try that. She went to the band room and was met with wonderful music and a small girl who was a first year with green hair. She bumped into Ellen and said almost frazzled and then shy "Ahh! Oh...Sorry about that...?...Ummm..."

"It's ok. It happens. Anyway I'm here to join the band." Ellen said as cool headed as ever.

"Oh, okay. Ummm, wait right here, please. Captain! Caaaaptain!" the girl said.

She met with band captain and was then introduced to the club as he said "This is Ellen Narukami, a second-year. Let's give her a warm welcome, everyone."

"Welcome!" everyone said to Ellen.

"Nice to meet you all." Ellen said to everyone.

"So, Ellen, have any experience with musical instruments?" the captain asked.

"I played the flute." Ellen answered.

"Really? Well, how about you show us what you got." the captain said.

They gave her a flute and she thought for a bit if she remembered any of the songs. She decided to play her own tune. It was probably going to kick her out but, to her it was an oh well since she was debating on doing this at all. She played a cool, mellow, tune. One that made you relax and forget your worries. Ellen felt sleepy herself. When she was done with her piece, the club members looked at her with awe. "What kind of piece was that?" a girl asked.

"Umm...would you believe me that I kinda made it up." Ellen asked.

"That was beautiful! So you'll be helping me coach, right?" the captain said.

"What?" Ellen asked hoping that wasn't the case.

"Hahaha, I'm kidding! Why don't you stick around and watch for today? We meet on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. And...hey, Ayane!"

The green haired girl came up and said "Y-Yes!?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself to Ellen?" the captain said.

"Umm, er, my name is Ayane Matsunaga. I'm a first-year." Ayane said.

She then blushed and said "I-I play the trombone. And, uh..."

"Alright, she'll get you brought up to speed. If you'll excuse me...Bring it in, guys. Break's over. Let's take it from the top again." the captain said.

Ellen listen to them play for the rest of the day and then the band members went home. Ayane was the only one left and she said to Ellen "Oh, Senpai...You're still here? It's okay, you can go home! Oh...I'm sorry! I was supposed to give you the details on our club, wasn't I? Umm, we meet on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays...er, they already told you that, don't take attendance, so you don't have to come if you don't want to, but practice makes perfect, so...If you keep at it, this is a great way to learn to express yourself! Though...I'm not the best example of that..."

"It's ok. Neither am I." Ellen said bluntly.

Ellen notice that Ayane kept looking at her in awe and Ellen asked "What are you staring at?"

"N-Nothing...Anyway, do you have any questions, Senpai?"

"Yeah, where does the club play at?"

"Well, sometimes we do performances at hospitals, or for senior homes. We aren't a big enough band to enter any competitions...But people enjoy our performances. We really pour our hearts into music. Well...I say "we", but I don't usually play. I take care of all the paperwork around here. A-Anyway, I have to tidy up. Why don't you go on ahead, Senpai?"

"How about I help instead? This looks like a pretty big job." Ellen said looking around the room.

"Huh? Uh, ummm...N-No, I-it's okay! It's my responsibility! So, um, please, don't go out of your way! Still...It was nice of you to offer."

"It's no problem really, but if you insist at least do this. Tell the captain to get you some help once in awhile. No good for you to have all of the responsibility. You're going to collapse one day."

"Oh o-ok...Oh, it's already getting dark. Be careful out there, Senpai."

Ellen then went home. When she got home Nanako told her she had bought food today so Ellen checked to see if she could make her own lunch tomorrow and saw she had to make enough to make Ginger Pork. She put on an apron and started cooking and while cooking saw that Nanako was at her side watching. After a bit, she said to Nanako smiling "You want a bite after I'm done? It's Ginger Pork."

"I-I can have some?" Nanako asked.

"Of course, I don't eat a whole lot anyway."

She finished up the lunch and let Nanako have a bite. When she tried it she said with delight "It's really good!"

"Glad you like. I'll make you a lunch too when we get more food again." Ellen said happy that Nanako liked her cooking.

"Y-You'd do that?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I enjoy cooking and I like the thought of having a test subject for a change."

Ellen put the apron away while Nanako asked "...Have you...always been alone?"

"Most of the time, yeah. I normally have to take care of myself." Ellen said.

Nanako gave an upsetting look and Ellen said patting her head "Something we have in common, huh? But anyway I'm heading for bed. Goodnight Nanako."

"Goodnight and thank you." Nanako said smiling.

The next day after a math lecture, she decided to share her lunch with Yosuke. Give him something besides those coquettes for a change. They sat on the roof together eating lunch and Yosuke said "Wow, this is sooo good! Is this your recipe, Ellen? I only know how to make boil eggs, myself..."

"If you want I can teach how to make it." Ellen said.

"Nah, I'm good...but, if you need a taste tester I'd be more than happy to." Yosuke said.

Ellen laughed a little and thought to herself _"Sorry, but, that job's taken."_

After school she decided to go to band to practice. The session kept getting interrupted because Ayane kept playing flat. Ellen thought to herself as she practice _"Why is Ayane playing the trombone? It's too long and heavy for her height."_

At the end of practice it was just Ayane and her again as Ayane said "You must be tired, Senpai. You have such great tone. You play the flute so beautifully."

She blushes again and says "Oh, sorry, I know that doesn't mean much coming from someone like me. I was sticking out again today...I wish I had as much talent as you."

"You do have talent. It just needs an extra push, is all."

"An extra push...?"

"Something that will put you at the peak of your talent. It will come some time I'm sure of it."

"Y-Your right. I shouldn't give up!" Ayane said in high spirits.

Then she said "Oh, but...we have another trombone player here. Takeru-Senpai. He's really good, so he always gets picked for the performances. That's why I've never gone to one, but it doesn't matter...I can't play in front of an audience anyway...I'm sorry... I shouldn't bother you with all this. I better get this place picked up so I can go home."

"So, can I help you clean up this time?" Ellen asked still thinking her doing this by herself is dumb.

"Huh? Uh, ummm...Thank you so much...I'm sorry, you really shouldn't have to do this...Oh my, it's already getting dark. Alright, let's do it!"

"Good, oh and Ayane?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I learned how to play the flute on my own. So try to see if you can find some good books or something for tips on your instrument." Ellen said.

"Y-You learned alone? You've never joined a band before?"

"Not until now."

"Why join now, Senpai?"

"Honestly...I don't know. Change in atmosphere, maybe. Ok, let's clean."

They cleaned and soon Ellen went home thinking to herself _"Huh...why did I join a club? Why did I become a manager for a team? Why am I doing all these things that I normally don't like doing with other people? Is it because of the people...nah, some are still the assholes I'm used to...Maybe that other world changed me...maybe because of that world, I'm actually starting to give a damn...I don't know...It's all still too confusing for me...well, I'm reading my book for a long while tonight...I got to stop thinking like this...giving me a headache..."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The last three days were nothing but, rain and study for Ellen. Figured now that they can rest easy with Yukiko's recuse, she could go back to her routine since hardly anyone did anything in the rain. On the night of the last day, the weather report said that a heavy fog would thicken the area. Ellen made a mental note of it while Dojima said "More fog, huh...? There's been a lot of that lately. Hopefully it's not a sign of more trouble..."

Nanako changed the channel and Dojima said to her "Ah-ah-ah. What did I say about changing the channel without asking?"

Before she could say the Junes commercial came on and she still sang that same tone from it. She then said "Dad! They're going to be open during Golden Week!"

"Haha, I heard. Do you want to go somewhere during the long holiday?" Dojima asked.

"We can go somewhere?!" Nanako asked surprised.

"How about it? Got any plans yet?" Dojima asked Ellen.

"I got no plans to speak of." Ellen answered.

"Then let's all go somewhere together! Junes! Junes Junes Junes!" Nanako said with a cheerful smile.

"You're sure you want to go to Junes? We can go there anytime...Come on, girl, time for bed. It's late." Dojima said.

"Alright...Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako said excited.

Ellen smiled at them all and then went back to her room herself to watch the Midnight Channel. She waited until midnight and soon it came on and no one was on it however Ellen knew that this was far from over for this killer or at least that seemed the most logical.

The next day at the school gate, Ellen saw that Yukiko had come back well. Yukiko said to Ellen "O-Oh...Good morning."

"Feeling better?" Ellen asked.

"Y-Yeah...I'll be coming to school again, so...That'll be nice. I caused everyone some real trouble. I'm sorry...No, "sorry" isn't quite right...What I mean to say is, thank you. My mother's back to work already. The maids are being really supportive, and I think things are going even smoother than before. I wonder if I was trying too hard...I may have been too caught up in the idea that I had to do everything myself."

"It happens. Don't beat yourself over it. We're just happy were all in good health." Ellen said.

Yukiko smiled and said "Yeah...ever since the incident...I feel like I can think about these things more calmly."

She then blushed and said "B-But...it's still kind of embarrassing...You guys saw everything...Even the things I didn't want to admit..."

"Join the embarrassment club with Yosuke and Chie. Don't worry about it."

"Yukiko!" Chie yelled from a father away.

"Oh, it's Chie!" Yukiko said with a smile.

She turned back to Ellen and said "Well, I'll talk to you later."

She left to see Chie and Ellen went inside happy to see Yukiko safe.

After school, all of them met on the roof "Sorry to keep you waiting. The soba is yours, right Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"Thanks! Oooh, that smells so gooood...These instant noodles are just the thing to help me through club...How much longer do I have to wait on this?" Chie said.

"It stills needs a few minutes." Yukiko said.

"So, why're we here...? Oh yeah, we were going to ask Yukiko what happened." Chie said.

"Yukiko-san, I hate to bring up stuff you'd rather not think about...But I need to ask you again. Did you recall anything about when you got kidnapped?" Yosuke asked.

"No...I thought I might remember something if I let it sit for a while, but as time passes, it only gets hazier...I think...the doorbell rang at the entrance...and someone called for me...But when I woke up after that, I was already in the castle...I'm sorry." Yukiko said.

"No need to apologized, but does the mean her vistor is the culprit!?" Chie asked.

"I don't know...If it's true, then that's one daring criminal. What kind of killer would ring the doorbell? The police are probably looking for witnesses...but I don't think we can expert much from them." Yosuke said.

"Yeah...the event most likely happen at night so there wouldn't be hardly any people around." Ellen said.

"Heh, as if the culprit wore bright yellow clothes at the scene of the crime." Yosuke said.

"I wonder why whoever it is would do stuff like this." Chie said.

"We won't know until we confront 'em ourselves...But we can be sure of one thing. It's no coincidence that people keep ending up in that place. Someone on our side id definitely kidnapping them and throwing them into the TV. It's murder, all right...Oh yeah, we never told you. This guy and me are gonna catch the culprit ourselves! The police are out of their league on this case, but we got Personas." Yosuke said.

"And so do you guys now. So you could also give us a hand." Ellen said.

"Huh? Um..." Yukiko said.

"I'm helping out too! I can't believe someone would throw people into place like that. I'm gonna sock whoever's doing this!" Chie yelled.

"Chie..." Yukiko said.

They all chatted a bit and then Yukiko said "...Let me help too. I want to know why this is happening...Especially if someone hates me so much they want to kill. I don't want to run away from myself anymore."

"Alright! Then let's all work together and catch this asshole!" Yosuke yelled.

"Agreed." Yukiko said.

"Yeah..." Ellen said.

They all nodded and soon Chie said "But how're we going to find them? We don't have a single lead yet. We don't have a single lead yet."

"I'm the third one to be targeted so far...But I have a feeling this isn't the end of it. If we had an idea of who might be targeted next, wouldn't we have an advantage over the killer?" Yukiko said.

"So we'll outsmart them, huh...? Yeah, that might work." Yosuke said.

"It's a first step anyway." Ellen said.

"Okay, so let's see if we can figure out what ties the victims together. First, there was the announcer, Mayumi Yamano. Second was Saki Konishi...Senpai. Third was Yukiko Amagi. What do they all have in common...?" Yosuke said.

"There all woman that have lived in Inaba at some point in there lives." Ellen said.

"Bingo." Yosuke said.

"How dare he target females! Now that's unforgivable! The culprit's gotta be some kind prevent..." Chie said

"Also, what about this? The second and third victims had some sort of connection to the first one." Yosuke said.

"Hey, that's right. Yukiko and Saki-Senpai both had connections to that announcer..." Chie said.

"That's true. Then...does that mean females connected in some way to Ms. Yamano's case are being targeted...?" Yukiko said.

"I think that's a safe assumption for now. There's another angle we can take, too. If another person disappears..." Yosuke said.

"You think they'd be on that Midnight Channel? That happened right before Yukiko was kidnapped, too." Chie said.

"Yeah, it's hard to tell who at first, but what's important is, it's happened before the victims disappeared. Kinda ransom note. We still don't know why that happens, but we'll have to rely on it for now." Yosuke said.

"The next time it rains..." Yukiko said.

They all nodded and Yosuke asked "You alright, Ellen? You've been quiet."

"*sigh* I'm not going to question the Midnight Channel or that world. That's just a waste of time but...what is about motives that people have that make no sense? If the guy is killing those woman just because they were connected to Ms. Yamano then were dealing with a sick basterd, but if not then...he's just dumb...Now I have a headache for all this thinking...maybe I should be thinking less on logical..." Ellen said half talking to them and half talking to herself.

"...You've been thinking a lot about this lately, haven't you?" Yukiko asked.

"...Kinda yeah, but not to this degree." Ellen said.

"By the way, aren't those done by now?" Yosuke asked.

"Whoa, that's right! Chow time!" Chie yelled.

The two ate their soba and Yosuke asked "Hey, could I try just a little bit of that!? Just one tiny bite!"

"Hands off the soba, pal! Go get your own if you want some. Rrrngh...Okay, just one bite, got it?" Chie said.

Chie handed her food to Yosuke while the aroma of Yukiko's hit Ellen. She was hungry but, their was something odd about the smell. Yukiko asked "Do you want to try some, Ellen?"

"Um, sure." Ellen answered.

She took a bite and remembered now what the odd smell was while Yosuke said in delight "It's soooo good...The aroma, the flavor, and the texture all combined...This is perfect!"

Meanwhile Ellen gave back the soba back to Yukiko and Yukiko asked worried "A-Are you ok? You look pale."

"Bye!" Ellen said running to the bathroom.

She was allergic to tofu and every time she ate it always came back up. She was able to make it to the bathroom and after she was done being sick by the tofu, she came back out and saw the others waiting for her. Ellen said to them "Ummm...sorry about that."

"What happened?" Chie asked.

"I'm allergic to tofu. It doesn't kill me though it never stays down, hehehe." Ellen said smiling.

"It's ok, where going to Junes, because SOMEONE ate all the soba!" Chie said giving a death glare to Yosuke.

"And just when I thought you were using your brain." Ellen said to Yosuke.

"Can you blame me for eating something so good?!" Yosuke asked clearly feel guilty.

"When it comes to tofu, yes." Ellen said bluntly.

"...Fair enough." Yosuke said.

"So anyway, were going over to Junes so he can buy us steak!" Chie said with a grin.

They all went to Junes and while walking Yosuke begged for Ellen to help him out with the bill in private and Ellen whispered "Why the hell should help? This is your fault."

"Pleeeeaaaaaasssseeeee!? I don't have enough for two steaks." Yosuke pleaded.

"Ugh...Fine! But, you owe me for this!" Ellen whispered.

"Thank you!" Yosuke whispered.

They made it to Junes and Chie and Yukiko got their steaks. They all sat the same round table and Yosuke said "Man, talk about great timing. We just started serving grilled steak today. We're doing our part to spread this town's specialty dish. Plus, we've already got an excellent grill."

"That's just a yakisoba griddle...Oh well, steak is steak. It's far from a filet steak though..." Chie said.

"But the money spent seemed like a filet steak though..." Ellen muttered.

"I'll make it up to you! I promise!" Yosuke said.

"Yukiko, are you okay with this? It's not too heavy for you?" Chie asked Yukiko.

"I'll eat it...I'm still mad." Yukiko muttered.

 _"Oh for the love everything-! Live with it!"_ Ellen thought to herself who really just wanted to go home after that sick moment with the tofu.

"So, back on topic. I wonder what kind of person the culprit is." Chie said.

"If you focus just on the announcer's case, it seems like a revenge thing. Maybe it was her lover's wife." Yosuke said.

"But Misuzu Hiiragi had a solid alibi, didn't she? And it seemed like she was already separated from her husband." Chie said.

"Really? You know an awful lot about this...Okay, what about the second case? Saki-Senpai...she found the announcer's body. Assuming the same person killed them both, then why target Senpai...?" Yosuke said.

"Hhmmmmm...shot in the dark but, do you think they knew each other?" Ellen said.

"Wait, you're saying Senpai and that Yamano lady knew each other? Senpai never told me anything like that..." Yosuke said.

"Ok, one I'm guessing and two...never mind. I didn't know her very well. Nothing, but assuming..." Ellen said.

"Ok, so maybe it was to keep her quiet? She could've noticed something that the culprit left at the at the scene." Yosuke said.

"But the killer just threw the announcer into a TV, right? I don't think he would've left evidence the police-much less a high school student-would catch." Yukiko said.

"Yeah, exactly..." Yosuke said

"I agree..." Ellen said.

They then all heard Adachi say as he walks close by "Man, I thought the countryside would be a snooze, but it's proving to be a lot more exciting than I thought...Ooh, they updated the menu!"

"Huh? Isn't he that detective?" Chie asked.

"Adachi-san..." Ellen muttered.

Adachi notice them all and walked over saying to Ellen "Hey, you were at Dojima-san's...Ahaha...I-I'm not...Oh wait! Hey, this is great timing after all. Dojima-san said that he'll be leaving work on schedule tonight. Could you pass that on to Nanako-chan?"

"Yeah...I'll do that. Thanks." Ellen said.

"Yo! I'm Adachi, Dojima-san's gofer...Err, I mean, his partner." Adachi said to everyone else.

"Are you this busy every day?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? Oh, well, the public seems to be getting a charge out of these cases, but we can't leave it at that." Adachi said.

"Sorry to butt in, but could it be that the killer targeted Saki-Senpai in order to silence her?" Chie asked.

"U-Ummm, you sure get to the heart of the matter. Yikes...Haha. Of course, we're also thinking along those lines. She was killed right after the announcer's body was found. If the killer was trying to silence her, there might've been something at the scene only she would have understood. Which would mean that the culprit may be someone close to Ms. Konishi. Nothing like that points to Misuzu Hiiragi, so...Ooh, I might have stumbled across something here...W-Wait, were you listening at all that!? Crap! Me and my big mouth...D-Don't tell anyone I said any of that, or Dojima-san will flay me alive...Relax, kids, the police are on the job. See you!" Adachi said.

Then they all looked at each other for a moment and then Ellen smacked her head on the table saying "We're fucked..."

"*sigh* You were right, Yosuke. The police are totally useless...Augh! My steak's getting cold!" Chie yelled.

"Could you shut up about the steak for five seconds...?" Yosuke said.

Yosuke and Ellen waiting for the two to finish eating, then decided to go into the TV world. Once they entered Yukiko said "Wow...This really is inside the TV..."

 _"Yeah, we went through a TV. What did you expect, Mars?...Oh, man I'm way too tired for this..."_ Ellen thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

Teddie came to them and Yukiko said "It's Teddie...Then it wasn't a dream."

"Are you feeling better, Yuki-chan? I did what you said! I've been a good bear!" Teddie said.

"Oh, I see. Good boy!" Yukiko said.

"W-Well, this bear's part of the reason we want to find the culprit." Yosuke said.

"I'm one of the group now too. Let's work together, okay?" Yukiko said.

"Yep! I was thinking the same thing! That's why I got these ready for you, Yuki-chan!" Teddie said.

Then Teddie gave Yukiko red framed glasses. She put Yukiko them on and she said "Oh, so these are what everyone's wearing. Thank you, Teddie. You're right...It's just as if the fog doesn't exist..."

"Hey, tell me something. How come you have so many pairs of glasses?" Chie asked.

"Excellent question! Guess what? I'm the one who makes them. I've lived here for a long time. So I came up with some ways to be comfortable here." Teddie said.

"I see, but don't you need a pair?" Yukiko asked.

"Ooh, good point. Another great question! Listen to this! My eyes themselves are lenses! You didn't know?" Teddie said.

"Of course not..." Yosuke said.

"Wh-Why are you being so mean!? You act like you're not interested! I'm a really dexterous bear! See how smoothly my fingers move!" Teddie said.

Then he walked up to Yosuke and delicately moved his fingertips. "What am I even looking at!?" Yosuke yelled.

Then he pushes Teddie away as he drops another pair of glasses. "Hm? You dropped something..." Yukiko said.

"Oh, that's a pair I kinda screwed up on." Teddie said.

She puts them on. They had a black spiral on the lenses and also a giant nose with a black curled up mustang attached to it. "Y-Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"Ahaha, how do I look?" Yukiko asked smiling.

"*giggle* Looks natural on you..." Ellen said trying not to laugh.

"Ahahahaha! Awesome!" Yukiko said.

"Do you like that one, Yuki-chan?" Teddie asked.

She nodded and said "I want to wear this one. It's even got a nose guard!"

"Ohhhh no you don't!" Chie yelled.

"How bear-y unfortunate...That pair doesn't have the right lenses in. Guess I should've made an actual pair." Teddie said.

"Awww, too bad." Yukiko said.

Then she gave the glasses to Chie and said "Here, Chie. Your turn!"

"*sigh* Man...All right, fine..." Chie moaned.

She put them on and Yukiko started to brush out laughing as Chie said "How'd it come to this...?"

"Y-Yukiko-san? Hellooo...?" Yosuke said trying to get her attention.

"There's goes one of Yukiko's laughing fits...I never thought she'd do it when someone besides me was around. These stupid glasses are useless for investigating! I mean, what the hell's this nose guard for, anyway!?" Chie said.

"I don't know...*giggle* but, they are good for a laugh." Ellen said trying to keep it together.

"Ok, mighty leader, then you put them on!" Chie yelled give Ellen the glasses.

Ellen put the on and said to everyone "Well?"

Everyone started laughing. "You're right, Ellen! It is funny!" Chie said.

"...How this more funny on me?" Ellen asked confused.

She took them off as Teddie said "Nice work, huh? That's what happens when you guys leave me here alone and I get bored!"

"W-Well, I'm glad everyone's in high spirits again...I guess..." Yosuke said.

"Oh Chie, the look on your face...Snrk...hahaha, it was so funny! And Ellen...Snrk...hahahahahahahahaha...it doesn't suit you at all...hahahahaha! I can't stop...laugh-Heehee! Ohhhh, my stomach, ahahaha..." Yukiko said while laughing her head off.

After awhile of laughing, they all decided to go home.

Later that night, Dojima muttered to himself while reading the paper "The 4th and the 5th..."

The girls looked at him confused and he said "I think I might be able to get the 4th and the 5th off."

"Really!?" Nanako asked surprised.

Then she asked again looking down "...Really?"

"What, you don't believe me?" Dojima asked.

"...It's always canceled." Nanako said.

"N-Not every year! I know you wanted to go to Junes, but...I wouldn't mind going a little further out of the neighborhood." Dojima said.

"Really? Can we go on a trip?" Nanako asked.

"Uhhh...Well, it might be okay to go on a trip once in a while. I'm sure it'll be crowded everywhere though..." Dojima said.

"Yaay! We're going on a trip!" Nanako said excited.

"Hm...all right, all right. Then we need to think of someplace to go...How about you...? You wanna come along with us?" Dojima said.

Ellen nodded and said "Sure, I'll come if you'll have me."

"Yeah! Let's all go together!" Nanako said smiling.

"Looks like Nanako wants us all to go." Dojima said.

They all smiled agreeing on the trip.

"Let's bring boxed lunches!" Nanako said.

"Hm? Yeah, good idea. We're always eating side dishes for dinner. But I can't cook...and Nanako's not good enough yet to make them by herself..." Dojima said.

Then he gets up and pats Ellen's shoulder and says "Well, it'll work out. That's what we got this gal for, huh Nanako?"

"Yaaay, boxed lunches!" Nanako said excited.

 _"Making the lunches...that should be fun."_ Ellen thought to herself liking the challenge.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ellen decided to go out on Sunday that day with her casual clothes. She went to the bookstore and got a few new books including the next Iron Shield. She looked at the book with delight thinking to herself _"Finally! I get to figure if Aveline finds the killer before it's too late save the noble's-"_

Her thought stopped when she notice that same boy who tried to ask Yukiko out stare at her. She sighed and looked at him with straight face saying "You got something to say?"

The boy freaked out a little and said "U-Uhhhh no, I...I was just-"

"If you got nothing to say then get out of my way." Ellen said about ready to walk away.

"W-Wait! I do have something to ask..." the boy said.

"Then say it."

"Um...boy or girl?"

"...What?"

"Are you a boy or a girl? It's a stupid question I know, but you have the body of a girl but, the attitude of a boy and well, it's been bothering me. So which is it?"

"...*sigh* You're right. This is a stupid question to ask. I am a girl and I find your analysis to be very flawed, for one I have yet to find one boy who has the same likes and perspective as me and two, I find that fact that you have wasted god knows how much time figuring this out to be baffling. So the next time you want to ask someone a question, don't let the topic of gender be one of them. Good day." Ellen said as bluntly as she could.

She then left before she could slap him. She thought to herself as she went to Junes _"What kind of moron thinks a question like that!? "Are you a boy or girl? You have the body of a girl but, the attitude of a boy." My god I want to slap him and send him to Pluto! I can't believe I meant someone who has the mind set of brain dead monkey!"_

When she made it to Junes, she couldn't take it anymore and started to smack her head on the window as hard as she could. She thought she did it for a good five minutes until someone tapped her shoulder and said "Umm...you ok?"

She stopped and saw it was Adachi. "Oh, hello Adachi-san." Ellen said as if nothing had happened.

"You know, the more you keep doing that, the more you're going to hurt yourself and that's no fun, right?" Adachi said smiling a little.

 _"I can think of worse ways of hurting myself..."_ Ellen thought to herself thinking about the TV world.

"It's ok, Adachi-san. I'll live. I just got to let something out and this always helps." Ellen said.

"...You want to talk about it?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Taking a break. C'mon I'll buy us some coffee and you can let it out in a more healthy way, K?"

"...Coffee sounds nice."

They sat at a table up stairs while Ellen thought to herself _"He can't fool me. I know he's doing this so he doesn't get yelled at by Dojima...oh well, coffee sounds too nice to point that out."_

They got coffee. Ellen liked cream and sugar in her's. "So, what's been eating you?" Adachi asked.

"...I was asked a very stupid question today by some guy from another school." Ellen said while taking a sip of the coffee.

"What? Did he ask you out?"

"No, that wouldn't have been as annoying. It would have been more of a waste of my time but, no he asks..."

Ellen tries to mimic the guy's voice saying "Are you a boy or girl? You have the body of a girl but, the attitude of a boy. So which is it?"

She drinks her coffee as Adachi said "Wow, that is pretty stupid..."

She puts the drink down and said "Now I wonder if he has a mind set of a brain dead monkey on purpose or if there truly are some people that dumb in the world."

"I get what you mean..." Adachi said remembering some of the assignments he got from people.

He then said "But, hey I got a question."

"It's not about my gender, is it?"

"N-No, no, I was wonder...what does your mom do for a job?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right. Dojima made that comment...my mom works with traders. She makes sure everyone does their jobs to make things go smoother."

"Oh? So why did Dojima say that I should be grateful?"

"My mom is a...perfection. In that line of work, everything must be go perfectly and she makes sure of that."

"Oooooh...That makes more sense."

"Yeah, I'm guessing she was like that as a kid too, but she's not a bad person."

"Oh no, I wasn't thinking that. I'm just thinking what she does to keep the workers in line."

"You don't want to know...Anyway, thanks for the coffee."

"Oh you're welcome. Figured it be better than smacking your head on a window. I'd better get back to work, but don't sweat the small stuff. People are people. Well, see ya!"

They both left and she went home thinking _"People are people...huh?"_

The next morning as she was about to head inside the school from the rain, Yukiko came up to her saying "Good morning."

"Morning." Ellen said.

"It's raining...It's not going to last past nightfall, thought Every time it rained while I was "over there", you must have been...Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gloomy. I know! Golden Week starts tomorrow, right? Do you have any plans?"

"I'm having a family-outing." Ellen said.

"I-I see. That must be tough." Yukiko said.

"Not really. I like the challenge." Ellen said thinking of the boxed lunches.

"Well, at least it looks like we're going to have clear skies all week. It'd be nice if it could stay peaceful like this, but the mystery hasn't been solved yet. Perhaps we should visit "over there" once in a while so we can become stronger."

They soon went inside and after a pointless lecture from Mr. Morooka, Ellen was about to go to the library when she saw Chie still sitting at her seat. "Something wrong, Chie?" Ellen asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just glad Yukiko is safe but, still the test..." Chie moaned.

 _"That's right. Midterms are coming up soon..."_ Ellen remembered.

"Hey, umm...think you can tutor me for a bit?" Chie asked.

"Sure." Ellen said.

"Alright! Let's head for the library!" Chie said in excitement.

They went to the library where Ellen tutored Chie. It was mostly math but, Ellen was able to more studying done like this with Chie.

Later that night, Ellen was watching the news with Nanako as the announcer said "An Inaba Credit Union ATM to the north of town was destroyed today by an earth mover, and all cash inside was stolen. The vehicle, which was abandoned at the scene, had been reported stolen by a local contractor. Since the culprit was able to act quickly before the security guards arrived on the scene, the police have..."

Nanako looked down, looking depressed and said "Dad's late..."

Then the phone rings and Nanako answers saying "Hello, Dad? Yeah, I'm okay...Yeah...Yeah...Okay...Alright."

She then gave Ellen the phone saying "He said to give you the phone...He can't take those days off."

She then runs to her room. Ellen moved the phone to her ear hearing Dojima say "Hello? Sorry, but I'm going to be late tonight. Make sure you lock up before you go to sleep and about that time off on the 4th and the 5th...One of the younger guys got sick...and, well, that case he's handling, we can't just let it sit...Looks like I'm the only one who can take over for him."

"...You think those younger guys would have better immune systems." Ellen said thinking this was stupid.

"Yeah, no kidding...Sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden...Um...How's Nanako holding up?"

"Not that great..."

"Would you mind comforting her for me?"

"Yeah..."

"...Thanks. All right then, see you."

The phone was hung up and she put it away and went to her room feeling bad for Nanako.

The next morning, Ellen in her casual clothes, saw Nanako sitting in her spot watching TV like always. "Oh, morning." Nanako said.

"Good morning." Ellen said.

The door bell then rang and it was Chie at the door. "Oh, cool, you're home. Hey, if you're free today, wanna go somewhere? Yukiko's coming, too."

Chie then turned to Nanako and asked "How 'bout you, Nanako-chan? Wanna come?"

"U-Um..." Nanako said not sure how to answer.

"Yeah, come with us." Ellen said.

"Huh? I-I can come?" Nanako asked.

"Of course you can!" Chie said.

"Yeah, it's better than being home, right?"

Nanako seemed happy and they all soon went to Junes and met up with everyone. "Why'd you bring poor Nanako-chan to a place like this on Golden Week?" Yosuke asked.

"Where else is there to go?" Chie said.

"I love Junes!" Nanako said with a happy smile.

"N-Nanako-chan...!" Yosuke said touched.

"But we were supposed to go on a real trip somewhere. We were going to make boxed lunches..." Nanako said disappointed.

"Wow! You can make boxed lunches, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko asked.

She shook her head and looked at Ellen and Chie said "Oh, so you're the family cook? Pretty impressive, "big sis"!"

"Big...sis." Nanako said looking at Ellen still.

"Whoa, I know you can cook but, I didn't you can cook that well, but you do seem to be great with your hands-Um, never mind." Yosuke said.

"I-I'm a pretty good cook too, you know...Probably. If you'd asked, I would've whipped up some boxed lunches. Easy as pie! Yeah..." Chie said not sure of herself.

"Uhh, lemme think about-No." Yosuke said.

"What makes you think I can't cook!? Let's have a cook-off and see for ourselves!" Chie said.

"My, my, doth the lady protest too much? And hey, I never said I cooked, but I have this weird feeling...Like I'd win anyway..." Yosuke said.

"Ahaha, I can understand that." Yukiko said.

"What the-Yukiko!?" Chie yelled.

"Here, Nanako-chan can be our judge. I bet we'll make something that ranks up there with your mom's cooking, Nanako-chan!" Yosuke said.

But he was met with a death glare from Ellen that was clearing saying _"Idiot!"_ as Ellen knew about what happened to Nanako's mom from her own mom.

Nanako then said "I don't have mom. She died in an accident."

"Hey, Yosuke..." Chie said.

"I-I see...Um...Sorry, I didn't know..." Yosuke said regretting what he said.

"It's okay. Even if I don't have a mom, I have Dad with me...and now I have a sister, too and I'm having a lot of fune today! I love Junes!" Nanako said blushing.

"Y-Yeah? That's good." Yosuke said.

"We'll play with you anytime you want, Nanako-chan!" Chie said.

"Yeah, we should hang out more often." Yukiko said.

"C'mon, Nanako-chan. Let's go get a soda!" Yosuke said.

The two left while Yukiko said "She's a strong girl..."

"Yeah, she makes me feel like I'm the little kid here. That's it, I'm gonna go get something for Nanako-chan too!" Chie said.

Then they left as Ellen thought of making a nice dinner tonight for Nanako, as Nanako came back asked Ellen "Do you want something too?"

"...Sure." Ellen said smiling.

She got and the two went together as Nanako asked "Wanna share some takoyaki?"

"Sure, and also I was thinking of making some nice for dinner. How does that sound?"

"That sounds really good!"

They went to get food together. After having a fun timing and "convincing" Yosuke to pay back his favor, she got what she needed for dinner and headed home. After eating, Ellen said goodnight to Nanako and went up to study and go to bed.

The next day she got a call from Yosuke as he said "Yo, it's me! This might be kind of weird to ask after we hung out yesterday, but do you wanna hang out again today? I'll see if I can find someone else to come along with us."

"Sure." Ellen answered.

"Sweet! Oh, hey, why don't you bring Nanako-chan with you? Let's all hang out together."

He hung and soon she and Nanako met up with Yosuke who brought Kou and Daisuke. They went to Junes and roamed around the electronics department. Yosuke soon said "Nanako-chan sure loves this place. The first thing out of her mouth when I asked where she wanted to go was "Junes!"

"Who could blame her? this place has everything...It's like a storehouse of magic. I can see why she likes it. Anyways, isn't she cute? I have a younger sister too. I wish she was cute like Nanako-chan." Kou said.

"I-I'm not cute..." Nanako said.

She then blushed and hide behind Ellen. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Kou asked.

"Don't worry, you're not cute." Daisuke said.

"That's going kinda far...!" Kou said.

"Are you stupid or something!?" Yosuke said.

"That's the Daisuke I know..." Ellen said also thinking if he was stupid.

"Heheh, don't flatter me like that." Daisuke said smiling.

"Trust me when I say that's never a compliant." Yosuke said knowing Ellen when it comes to her words.

Nanako held Ellen's hand and said "B-Big sis...That TV is huge..."

She pointed at one of the large TVs and Daisuke said "I feel like if I watched sports on a TV like this, I'd get sucked into the screen."

Ellen and Yosuke looked at each other a little worried and Yosuke said to them "C-C'mon...Like that could happen."

They had a fun day and soon after Ellen and Nanako went home. Ellen then studied that night and went to bed.

It was the last day of Golden Week and Ellen had no plans today so she decide to go to somewhere she didn't usually go, the Shopping District Shrine. She realized she hadn't done much pray lately. She went over there and no one was around. The shrine didn't look well-maintained...she prayed for peace to the shrine and was about to go home until she sense someone watching her. She looked up and saw a fox with a heart filled, red, apron on the shrine roof. The fox jumped in front of her having an "ema" plaque in its mouth. It nudged the ema into her hand. Ellen took it and it read "Please help Grandpa's legs get better. -Keita."

 _"It looks like someone's wish...Why did the fox give it to me?"_ Ellen thought to herself

She looked at it more and saw an unusually shaped leaf stuck on the back of the ema. The plant did look local. The fox then ran off and Ellen then saw an elderly man come in and said to her "Oh, not every day you see young'uns like you around here. Nobody lives here anymore. I come by to tidy things up once in a while, but lately my legs are so achy, I just can't do it. I've been tryin' to get this place up to snuff, but there just isn't enough money to go around. Well, I s'pose I'll pay my respects. If my legs don't heal, I can't maintain the shrine. That, and...I won't be able to visit Keita anymore. He's my grandson, y'know."

"I'm sorry to hear about the shrine but, do you think this leaf can help with your legs?" Ellen asked showing him the leaves.

"Hmmm!? Could it be...!? That leaf...! That's it! Way back when, my grandmother always used to say a leaf shaped like that was the best kind of ache remedy out there! Ah, what memories! But how'd you get your hands on this!? I didn't think you could find those in the mountains anymore. P-Please, young lady! Can I trouble you to spare me that leaf?!"

"Of course." Ellen said giving him the leaf.

"Ooh, this is it, this is it...Now let's see here..." the old man said as he stuck the leaf onto his leg.

Then he said with glee "Oooh, I can feel it! It's working! Amazing! The pain I've been feeling for who knows how long-it just up and vanished! Hm...? Hrmmm...? Why, I feel better than I have in years! You really helped me out, young lady! I'm so grateful! Now I can go visit my grandson! I'd better pay thanks to the shrine for bringing us together like this!"

He paid his respects and left and Ellen was left to marvel at the amazing results thinking _"Wow, those leaves are incredible...It restored everything."_

The fox came out of the hiding with a contented expression. The fox then peered into the offertory box as if to check the contents. The fox then came back to Ellen and yipped at her. _Huh...this is a petty smart fox...it must like me or something."_ Ellen thought to herself.

She then saw that the fox had more of the leaves in its mouth. It yipped again and expressed that it could help with a fee. It than ran off and Ellen saw it was late and went home.

Later that night, Nanako and her were watching the news with the announcer saying "The prime suspect in yesterday's ATM robbery in northern Inaba was arrested earlier today. The alleged thief is Pumena Sushin, a 26-year-old former employee of the company which reported the stolen vehicle. According to the police investigation, Pumena Sushin was..."

They then heard Dojima come and Nanako went to him while he said "I'm home. *sigh* How many days is he gonna call in sick? These rookies lately sure are-"

"Welcome back!" Nanako said smiling.

They came in and Dojima said "Nanako...I'm sorry I broke my promise again..."

"Oh, um, my big sis and her friends played with me instead." Nanako said.

"I see...Thanks." Dojima said to Ellen.

"Yeah, anytime." Ellen said.

"Oh, that's a Junes bag! What's in it?" Nanako asked noticing the bag Dojima brought in.

"Haha, good eye. Well, today is Children's Day...So I brought you a present." Dojima said.

Then he pulled out a t-shirt out of the bag and Nanako said "Yaay! Ooh a t-shirt."

"Haha, itt took me a while to decide what to get you. You like it?" Dojima said.

"Oh wow, there's a picture on the front! That's so funny! Ahaha, yay!" Nanako said in delight seeing the platypuses on the front of the shirt.

"I got you one, too. Not that your a child or anything, but fair's fair." Dojima said Ellen.

Then he gave her a two piece black swimsuit. Ellen...wasn't sure what to think of it. It was a nice gift but-

Dojima then explained "Um...funny story exactly. I wasn't sure what to get you when it came to this so I called up your mom. The first thing she says when I half explain it to her she says "So you have a girlfriend now? Good for you!" and then I got to finish and she told me what I needed to know."

"Thank you but, can ask if the two piece was my mom's idea?" Ellen said.

"Y-Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"My mom tries at every turn to get me in this kind of stuff. "Her little princess" she still calls me hehehe but, this is a really nice gift. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." he said smiling happy she didn't get mad or something. He had to talk to her for a whole hour to get what he needed.

"I thought you might need one soon. Well then...let's eat."

"Okay!" Nanako said.

Ellen had a pleasant evening with the Dojimas then she studied and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning as Ellen walked to school, Yosuke came riding behind her. The bike he was on looked like it was about ready to break. "Yo!" Yosuke yelled.

"Hey." Ellen said.

"Dammit, I just fixed this thing...It's making squeaking sounds again." Yosuke said.

"Maybe you need a new one." Ellen said.

"Huh? Yeah...Hey, by the way...I'm sorry about the other day...You know, about what I said to Nanako-chan. After hanging out with Nanako-chan... I feel even stronger that we have to solve this case."

"We'll do our best, ok?"

"Yeah! Y'know, Chie and Yukiko seem different lately...They're a lot closer. Oh yeah, I was just curious, but are you...Ehh, never mind. If we keep chatting, we're gonna be late...*sigh* Man, school's such a chore. And now my bike's messed up too...The roads are much wider here than in the city, so I keep speeding...I guess that did it. *sigh* Oh well. Until I get my motorcycle license, I'll just have to walk." Yosuke said.

"It's good excise." Ellen said.

"...You sound like my mom."

"And you sound like quite the downer. C'mon let's go."

They went on and after school they all hanged out in the classroom as Chie said "Ugh...Why do the holidays have to end so fast..."

"At least they were peaceful." Yosuke said.

"Ditto." Ellen said.

"I listened in on the housewives gossiping at Junes, but it doesn't seem like anything happened and I haven't heard anything about someone disappearing suddenly, either...Y'think Yukiko could've been the last of the victims?" Yosuke said.

"I doubt this is over. It would be too easy if it was." Ellen said folding in her arms.

"Hmm..." Chie said.

"I don't know. But we shouldn't relax as long as the culprit remains at large." Yukiko said.

"I wonder...Will someone show up on TV again if it rains? If we only knew a little more about who the killer might be..." Yosuke said.

"Eh, it's no good fretting over it now. If someone does show up on the Midnight Channel, then we'll deal with it. It's supposed to start raining soon, but I hope this weather holds through next week...You know...Midterm..." Chie said.

"Ugh, you had to go and bring that up...I don't wanna think about it." Yosuke said.

"*sigh* I wish I had Yukiko's gift for studying...Hey Yosuke, why don't you have Yukiko go over some of the material with you?" Chie said.

"Hm? Oh, that's right. Yukiko's ranked at the top on every exam. Maybe I should ask her for some private lessons." Yosuke said.

"P-Private lessons!?" Yukiko yelled.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Yosuke asked.

She then slapped him in the face. Yosuke then yelled "Ow...! What was that for? I'm just asking you to help me study..."

"Oh, I'm sorry...You were talking about studying...I thought it might've been an off-color joke. Our inn has had some strange visitors lately..." Yukiko said.

 _"Oh Yukiko...where does your mind go?"_ Ellen thought to herself.

"If you thought it was a joke, then just shrug it off!" Yosuke yelled.

"Sorry. My hand moved without thinking..." Yukiko said.

"Geez...Thanks a lot, Chie, for bringing up the whole studying thing." Yosuke said.

"Wh-What did I do!? You're the one who made it sound creepy and wrong! "Private lessons," huh?" Chie said.

"Wha-Then it's mostly my fault!? Screw this, I don't have to take this! I'll just ask Ellen to help me." Yosuke said.

"Hands off my study partner!" Chie yelled.

Then they just kept fighting as Yukiko said to Ellen "Oh...I should start heading home."

"Ok, bye." Ellen said.

After everyone spilt up, Ellen remembered she had her day care job to go to. She headed over there. The job was the same as last time in that all in that the kids were tugging her left and right. At the end of the day her boss came and said "Ellen-kun! Most of the children have been picked up, so you can go home now. I'll see you next time!"

She got her pay of 5000 yen and went home. As she walked home she saw Yuuta's mother sitting at the table on the Plains. She walked over to her and she said "Oh you're...You're the caretaker I met the other day, right? Oh! It's already this late? I've been sitting here all this time..."

"Is something on your mind?" Ellen asked.

"...Oh, no, it's nothing. *giggle* You're a high school student, right? You seem so mature..."

"I get that a lot."

"I was heading over there...I was going to pick up Yuuta...But then something came over me...My legs just went weak all of a sudden. Every time I think about him...*sighs*...Have you heard? Yuuta and I aren't related by blood...He's my husband's child. I've lived with Yuuta for six months now...Only six months...Already six months...We don't ever talk to each other. My husband is away, so...heh...It's just the two of us, alone together in a dark house."

"...I don't have much advice on this cause I've never had to go through it but, just give it some time. Things will find a way to work itself out. They always do."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you all this out of the blue...But I'm glad you listened to me, that you spoke with me...Haha, it's sad, but these days, I don't even get to have simple conversations like this..." Yuuta's mother said smiling weakly.

"I'm Eri Minami. Nice to meet you. Please take good care of him...Oh, that's right. I still need to pick him up. It was nice seeing you..." Eri said.

"I'm Ellen Narukami, it was nice seeing you too..."

Ellen then walked home as Eri muttered "Narukami...?"

Ellen came home to see Dojima home for once. As she came in he said "Hey Ellen. How're things? You should be used to life here by now. Haha, you bored? Well, have a seat."

She sat down with Dojima at the kitchen table. "We haven't had time to talk like this since you got here, huh?...Uhhh...Well, how's school?"

"It's interesting. I like it." Ellen said smiling.

"I see...That's good to hear. Your school days will be over before you know it. Make sure you have fun while you can." Dojima said nodding to himself.

Then he said "What else...? Oh, yeah...How about your friends?...Looks like you've made plenty of 'em."

"Trust me it's just as weird to me as it is to you..." Ellen said.

"How come?"

"Well, I've never really had any friends. I normally just kept to myself...not doing a whole lot, you know."

"Look, I'm not saying who you can and can't hang out with, but...You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yes." Ellen answered.

"Huh. So you did notice...For some reason, whenever there's an incident, there you are...I wish I didn't have to consider this, but...the killings began around the time you came to town. My job is all about eliminating the random element. I look only at the facts. If you keep getting caught up in my job, then..." Dojima said.

"...What's wrong?" Nanako asked as she walked up to them.

She then said "Big sis didn't do anything bad."

"I-I know. I didn't mean it like that." Dojima said.

"But you're bullying her..."

"I'm not bullying her. We were just having a little talk. It's getting late...Go to sleep."

"...Okay."

She went to bed and soon Dojima said "Sheesh...She's really taking a shine to you. Look...Just don't get yourself involved in anything dangerous. As long as you're safe, everything's fine. Your parents didn't ask me to raise your grades or anything."

"Alright." Ellen said nodding.

"Things here might be a little different from what you're used to, but this is a good town. Though it's a little dangerous right at the moment...Now then, it's about time for you to turn in. Get some sleep. 'Night."

The next day after school it was thundering and lighting as Ellen talk with Chie and Yukiko. Chie seemed to be on edge with the weather. Ellen herself didn't mind it as much though she recalled not liking it when she was younger, hiding under anything that covered her. Yosuke walked up to them saying "Hey Chie, I bought you a new copy of that "Trail of the Dragon" flick. It was a Greatest Punches version for 980 yen. If I knew then, I'd have just replaced it instead of buying you grilled steak."

"That's where panicking about a beating gets you..." Ellen said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Yosuke said almost used to Ellen's honesty.

Lighting struck and thunder rolled as Chie said worried "This is clearly getting closer...!"

"Huh...? What are you, scared of a little lighting?" Yosuke asked.

"Quiet, you! I'd be a goner if even one of those things hit me!" Chie yelled at Yosuke.

"Well, thinking about the times a lighting storms comes and the amount of times lighting actually hit someone, your chances of getting struck are second to nothing." Ellen said.

Lighting struck again and Chie gave out an "Eek!" while covering her ears.

"Hahaha, you're freakin' out way too much. C'mon, shouldn't weather like this help with your kung fu training? A bolt of lighting would hit and it'd give you the inspiration for a new move! There was scene like that in your DVD, wasn't there? And besides, Ellen's right. The chances of getting hit are slim." Yosuke said.

"You jerk! You don't even care how I feel! If lighting has to strike someone, let it be this guy!" Chie yelled.

Lighting struck and caused a black out in the school. "Huh? Is this a blackout?" Yukiko asked.

"Looks like it. Great, now I can't read my book..." Ellen said annoyed.

"That's what you get for saying that stuff, Chie...Looks like I better hurry up and head to work. Depending on how produce sells today, I might get a little bonus in my pay for the week. This weather may keep customers away, but I gotta do my best if I'm gonna save up for a motorcycle!" Yosuke said.

Yosuke's phone rings and says "It's from my manger..."

He answers it and says "Hello?"

"Yosuke-kun? hmmm...some of the power in the store is out after that lighting strike. Could you come in early today? All the refrigerated shelves have stopped running. It's looking like we'll have to close up the produce section early today." the manger said on the phone.

"Wait, what!? But my pay..." Yosuke said panicking.

"Anyway, I need you here to help deal with this mess. I'm counting on you! Goodbye!"

He hung up and Yosuke glared at Chie looking pissed off. Chie yelled "What're you looking at me for!?"

"Ugh, why did this have to happen!?" Yosuke yelled

"Hey, Yukiko...can we just go home?" Chie asked.

"Chie, do you know this story? A girl forgot her homework, so she snuck into school in the middle of the night, but she suddenly needed to use the bathroom...She venture into the girl's room, where all the light were off. No one should have been there, but in the mirror..." Yukiko said.

"Hold it right there! What're you talking about!?" Chie yelled freaking out.

"Huh? It's a ghost story. I thought you liked them." Yukiko said.

"Yeah, but why tell it now!?" Chie asked.

Chie looked like she was about to cry so Ellen tried to comfort her by tapping her on the back. She never really liked touching people and Chie reaction to the tap was the reason why as she yelled "Ack! S-Someone's here! It touched me! I-I-It's a ghost! Wait, was that you!? Sheesh...You suck!"

"I was trying to comfort you! Sheesh...I'm not use to this. Whenever a storm came I always hugged with-...Never mind." Ellen said blushing. She was about to say she cuddled with her teddy bear Mr. Wiggles.

"*sigh* Why don't you just have her escort you back home, Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"A-Are you making fun of me!?" Chie asked.

"Well, yeah. With how freaked out you are, can you blame me?" Yosuke said.

The lights on and Chie was quick to go home with Yukiko while Yosuke went to work disappointed about his pay. Meanwhile Ellen studied at the library for awhile as she heard the pouring rain and crashing thunder go by. She then went home to spend a precious evening with Nanako and soon after went to sleep feeling exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Today was Sunday so Ellen didn't have to go to school. So she thought the day was her's until she got a phone from Chie saying "Oh, hello? It's me, Chie. Would you mind hanging out with me for a while today? I need to get my mind off to studying for a bit..."

Ellen shrugged her shoulders, thinking she needed a little break too saying "Sure."

"Great! See you soon!" Chie said excitedly.

Ellen hung up and rubbed her ear thinking _"Did she have to say that so loud on the phone? God..."_

Ellen met up with Chie and they walked over to the Samegawa riverbank together. "Hmmm, this looks like a good spot." Chie said.

 _"A good spot indeed...to read."_ Ellen thought to herself as she pulled out her book.

Chie turns around looking ready to fight saying loudly "Y'know, for training!"

However, Ellen had already begun to read her book, excited for what was going to happen to the heroin next. Chie yells "Hey!"

Ellen wasn't listening and Chie got a soon to be stupid idea. She takes the book from Ellen's hands and she looks at her shocked as Chie said "We're hanging out to get away from studying, remember?"

"That book is for fun, not for study now give it back." Ellen said raising her hand for it.

"Oh reeeaalllyyy?...What's it about?" Chie said beginning to look at the title.

Ellen said without thinking, afraid Chie would know her sercet "Fine! You want to train? Let's train!"

"Hhhmmmmm...I'm more interested in this book now, cause come to think of it you never show this book to anyone. I wonder why that is?" Chie says smiling with delight know she may have caught a juicy sercet.

"Beat me in a sparing match and I'll tell you what the book is about." Ellen said quickly.

"Now we're talking!" Chie said ready to fight.

Despite Chie's excitement though, Ellen beat her with a few punches. After it was over, Ellen said getting back her book "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough on you."

"Are you kidding me!? That was amazing. You were like a real pro! Who taught you how to fight like that?" Chie asked.

"...My brother." Ellen simply answered.

"You have a brother?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, Yu."

"Me?"

"No, his name is Yu. He's my older brother."

"Ooooohhhh! I get it! So where is he?"

"Over seas in America. He's studying to be a world culture teacher."

"Oh...guess you don't see him much, huh?"

Ellen shook her head saying "No, but that's ok. I'm still rooting for him here, but anyway back when he was in high school he was part of a fighting club and he always took me along."

"I wish we have something like that here." Chie said with envy.

Ellen shook her head again saying "Nah, it's not needed here. This is a small town, so violence happening here is slim...you know, besides the murders."

"Right...so anyway, you want to teach me some of those moves?"

"Ummm...sure?" Ellen answered confused almost as no one ever asked her to teach before.

After a few training exercises, they took a breather under the tree. As Ellen laid down on the grass, Chie said leaning on the tree "That thing...Y'know, from that time? I mean the Shadow that came out of me."

"Yeah, what about it?" Ellen asked.

"I feel pathetic knowing that's another me. Makes me feel like I gotta work harder!" Chie said with confidence.

Ellen giggles a little saying "Whatever floats your boat."

"And you're going to help, right?" Chie asked.

Ellen shrugged her shoulders saying "Why not? I help you with your studies so helping you fight shouldn't be a big deal."

Chie said a little offended "Now I'm starting to get what Yosuke is saying about you being brutal sometimes..."

Ellen got up saying "Honest is important...but, you know to be completely honest, you don't need my help."

"Huh?"

"You do kick attacks like nobody I've seen. I can say your fighting skill isn't the problem but, if you want my help I'll give it either way." Ellen said putting her hands behind her back looking at the river.

Chie smiles and says "Thanks, Ellen. You know...you're alright. Between you and me will be unstoppable!"

Ellen smiled feeling a little stronger and closer to Chie somehow. Ellen went home after training with Chie, to see Nanako sitting at the table with paper flowers looking lost in thought. "What's wrong, Nanako?" Ellen asked.

"Um, well...I made flowers at school yesterday. They said today is Mother's Day. My teacher told us that's a day when you give your mom flowers. I don't know have a mom...so I don't know what to do with these flowers." Nanako said looking upset.

Ellen didn't blame her at all for being confused about today. Ellen thought on a solution. Nanako could give them to Ellen but, it be weird giving them to her cousin. Then she had an idea saying "Let's give them to your dad."

"Huh? But, it's Mother's Day! Is it okay to give them to dad? Wouldn't it make more sense to give them to you?" Nanako asked.

"It's okay, Nanako. It will be a fun surprise for him." Ellen said smiling.

"Okay! Then, I'll give them to him! Um, I did a really good job. My teacher said they were pretty! *giggle* I wonder if Dad will be happy to get them."

"I'm sure he will, Nanako. There's no doubt." Ellen said happy to see Nanako happy again.

"You should make a flower too, big sis! Then we can celebrate Mother's Day together!"

"Alright, that sounds great to me."

Nanako taught Ellen how to make an origami flower. When they finished, they set the flowers on the table with a letter to Dojima. As it got late, Ellen put Nanako to bed and head back to her room. As soon as she did, she decided to call her own mom. She didn't talk to her parents much because of work but, still she thought her mother would be happy to hear from her. She didn't have to wait for two rings as she heard the phone pick up immediately and heard her mother's usual happy voice say "Good evening, my darling Ellen! Oh, how I miss you so much!"

Before Ellen could even say hi, her mother said "Wait...you're calling me? Oh my god! Did something happen, sweety!?" Are you ok!?"

"Mom, Mom, I'm fine...I just wanted to say...Happy Mother's Day, Mom."

"Oh, is it that time already? My goodness time flies so...how are you doing over there, dear? I know we make you move around so much but-"

"It's ok, mom. I really like it here. I'm having a great time."

"Really, that's a first I've ever heard you say that. Are you sure you're alright? Didn't hit your head?"

Ellen giggles and says "No, I'm fine. I just like the quiet, is all..."

"...That's not what I've been hearing, sweetheart."

"...The murders came over there too?"

"No, Dojima told me. Now that doesn't mean I'm getting you out of there. Nothing we can do at this point but...please, be careful. Your father watches the news over there every night to make sure nothing further is going on."

"Wait, button up shirt father is doing that?"

"He may seem all business like but, he still loves you and so do I and all we want is your safety dear...so please-"

"Its ok, I am. Everything is fine. You guys would be the first to know if anything happens."

"Oh good, I'll tell your father that. Oh, who am I kidding? He'll still be a worrywart, hahahahaha!"

Ellen laughs back at the silliness of it all. Her parents were always like that though, strong but, very odd. Her mother ended the call saying "Well, thank you for the call! I really needed it to be honest! I love you sweetheart!"

"I love you too..." Ellen said softly.

"Oh by the way! I sent you a few lovely dresses and kimonos for you to have. Top of the line! Well, goodnight Ellen!" her mother said quickly.

She hung up before Ellen could protest and Ellen just fell on the futon remembering why she didn't call her mother that much. Still a cute little princess in her eyes...

The next day until Thursday was the mid-terms exams. Through those days, Ellen went through it with ease seeing her other classmates struggle aside from Yukiko. After school on Thursday they all hang out in the classroom with Yosuke saying stretching his arms "It's finally over. Whewww! What a load off! I bet every student feels like this after exams are over!"

"I thought it was a breeze." Ellen said reading her book.

"Well no duh! You have your nose in a book all the time!" Yosuke yells feeling jealous.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ellen asked not looking up.

"Why are you so brutal to me!?" Yosuke asks feeling defeated.

"Hey, quiet down!" Chie yelled at Yosuke.

Chie then asked Yukiko "So, what did you write for number seven? The one about what "that" referred to in the sentence."

"Um...I put "her sorrowful expression." Yukiko answered.

"Oh crap, then I got it wrong! I put, "the rice cakes on top of the table."

"Rice cakes...? Wait, was that what the story was about...?"

"Alright, I'm giving up on composition. I'm gonna bet it all on geography!"

Chie then taps Ellen's shoulder and asked "Hey, what did you choose for the tallest mountain in the solar system?"

"Olympus Mons." Ellen answered.

"Oh, seriously!? I chose the wrong one..." Chie yells with disbelief.

"Oh, I put that one too." Yukiko says to Ellen.

"Whoa, you too!? THen it's probably the right answer...*sigh* Boy, I can't wait for our grades to be posted out in the hall where everyone can see 'em. Geez..." Yosuke said.

"Its been like that for years. A sad truth of life we must accept." Ellen simply says.

"Whhhhhyyyyyy?" Yosuke says hanging his head down.

Suddenly they heard two boys talking saying "Hey, did you hear? A TV station's filming here in town."

"They're probably just doing more stuff about that hanging corpse case."

"No, it's not that. You know the highway nearby? They're gonna cover those biker gangs that hang around there. A friend of mine goes to the biker meetings sometimes. I heard it from him."

Dude, what're you doing hanging out with a guy in a biker gang? Well, anyway...whaddya think about tomorrow's group blind date? WE were gonna meet outside, but...it's gonna rain soon, right? Won't it be better to play it safe tomorrow too?"

Yukiko soon asks to the others "Biker gang?"

"Oh yeah...they raise a ruckus from time to time. I guess your place is too far away to hear 'em." Chie says.

"We live right by the road. The noise can drive you insane." Yosuke said.

"I hear some guys at this school are part of it, too." Chie said.

"Yeah, I know there are some rumors about a first-year student here who's a total hellraiser. One of the guys working at Junes said the dude's been a legend ever since middle school. Although...was he in a biker gang." Yosuke said.

"D-Did you say he was a legend?" Yukiko asked excited.

"Uh, it's not what you think, Yukiko..." Chie said.

"Forget about the stupid rumors for a moment. It's going to rain soon. We should all be focus on that." Ellen said closing her book.

They all nod in agreement knowing that was true.

 _Hey guys! Sorry this came so late! Life has been insane but, I'm trying to get back in the groove. Thank you all so much for enjoying this story. It hasn't been easy but, it's been a lot of fun. I wouldn't be continuing this if not for you guys! Thank you all again and I hope you have an awesome day!_


End file.
